Hikaru
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Ciclo Hórrido /•/ Entrenar no es suficiente. /•/ Cuarta función: Hikaru/•/ Itachi Uchiha es un escritor que lleva años malgastando su talento con novelas románticas de gran éxito comercial. Sufre un grave accidente y recobra el conocimiento en una apartada casa en la que vive una misteriosa mujer de extraño carácter. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

"Misery", Rob Reiner, 1990, E.U. (versión Fílmica) Novela Original escrita por Stephen King.

"Naruto" M. Kishimoto, Japón (1999-2013) Shonen Jump ©

Adaptación:

"Hikaru", Higurashi Fanfiction Studios, México 2013

Género:

Terror-Suspenso

Reparto:

Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, Hoshigaki Kisame.

Sinopsis:

Itachi Uchiha es un escritor que lleva años malgastando su talento con novelas románticas de gran éxito comercial. Sufre un grave accidente y recobra el conocimiento en una apartada casa en la que vive una misteriosa mujer de extraño carácter. Se trata de una antigua enfermera, involucrada en varias muertes misteriosas ocurridas en diversos hospitales.

Hikaru.

Capitulo 1: "Cerezo"

Éxito.

Al menos esa era la única palabra que se le podía asociar con su nombre. La única que él no quisiese recordar…si el dichoso éxito fuese acorde a algo que fuese de su total agrado.

Pero la vida es curiosa y nunca le importa cuánto has sudado e invertido en el esfuerzo…siempre te traicionará. De un modo u otro.

Éxito.

Si, la vida de Uchiha Itachi bien podía secundarse de éste término en una misma oración. Veintiocho años, privilegiado estatus alto, trabajo estable y reconocimiento a nivel casi internacional…

Si, un _éxito_…a causa de algo –_alguien_- a quien hubiese preferido acribillar con el picahielos que descansaba en el cubo junto con la recién ordenada botella de sake "_Urakasumi Zen"_; en el mismo escritorio donde la laptop tenía su lugar y aquel mundo imaginario se desplazaba en el interior de ésta.

El mundo de _ella_. El mundo que le había permitido alcanzar el tan codiciado reconocimiento entre escritores.

_Hikaru._

Hikaru Mikazuki. Ése era el odioso nombre –la odiosa "_alguien_"— que estaba antes del suyo; a quien debía el éxito rotundo de cinco años consecutivos en las listas de best-sellers desde Konoha hasta Yukigakure y recientemente occidente. Regalías mensuales, firmas de autógrafos, reseñas en revistas de la talla de TIME: FIRE COUNTRY y demás. Por no decir que la editorial Akatsuki casi le debía hasta el apellido, solo por haber rescatado a la decadente empresa de la bancarrota.

Nuevamente gracias a…_ella_.

Una estúpida idea que debió relegar al olvido. ¡Y cómo le hubiera gustado hacerlo al menos cuanto la situación se salió de control! Un año. Tuvo un año la primera publicación estando en los primeros lugares. Dos. Tres. Cuatro años, que le sostuvieron por la primer saga de _Hikaru Mikazuki_; la pobre chica de la campiña de Osaka a finales de la era de Sengoku y que anhelaba desposarse con un bravo samurái de nombre Izanami.

Y para ser pleno siglo veintiuno –y en contraste a lo que auguraba su agente, Kisame Hoshigaki— el lanzamiento de una novela romántica de corte histórico fue tan atractivo y popular como una jarra de agua fresca en medio del desierto. Las ventas se dispararon en menos de un año. Al primer trimestre, Itachi Uchiha ya había ganado más de quinientos mil ryos al mes; en regalías por ventas.

Sin embargo, ya todo había terminado. Finalmente y tal y como Itachi lo había anhelado.

Él la había asesinado.

Itachi Uchiha fue el verdugo, tal y como lo había decidido. Finalmente había cernido el cuchillo contra el frágil cuello de aquella campesina, mediante la tecla de FIN.

Y la pesadilla apenas había empezado, tras la ventisca de esa tarde.

_Itaaah…chiii_

No había lógica en la voz. No había nada, salvo una difusa bruma. Una helada, desvaneciente e intangible bruma.

Su primer recuerdo claro de su realidad, fue el haberse detenido, el haberse percatado súbitamente de que ya no podía dar un paso más.

Y eso estaba bien, muy bien, ¿verdad?

Podía soportar el dolor hasta cierto punto; pero todo tiene un límite, y se alegró de haberse retirado del juego.

Entonces surgió una boca unida a la suya, una boca inequívocamente de mujer. Dulce. Dulce sabor a cerezo; y el aire de la boca de esa mujer sopló sobre la suya y atravesó su garganta inflándole los pulmones, y cuando los labios se retiraron, olió a su salvadora por primera vez.

Cerezos. Definitivamente cerezos. Un aroma ampliamente intenso. Fuerte como si le hubiesen disparado directamente con un aerosol en las fosas nasales.

Entonces la escuchó. _Realmente_ la escuchó con cada una de sus palabras.

Gritaba.

— ¡Respira, maldición! ¡Respira!

Los labios volvieron a apretarse contra los suyos. Otra vez el aliento entró a través de su garganta. Era semejante a la húmeda ráfaga de viento que sigue al paso rápido de los vagones del Metro arrastrando las hojas de periódico y las envolturas de golosinas.

Le asfixiaba. No. No asfixiaba. Empujaba a respirar.

_Toda acción, siempre conlleva a una reacción. No lo olvides, Itachi._

— ¡Respira! ¡Itachi, respira! —Chillaba la voz invisible— ¡_Shaanaroo_!

Antes de que pudiese intentar evitarlo, los labios de aquella mujer estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos. El aroma a cerezo, cada vez más y más intenso. Nítido y fuerte.

Cuando los retiró, Itachi ya no dejó que se le escapase el aire, sino que lo aspiró en una gigantesca inhalación. Luego, lo exhaló. Esperó a que su pecho subiese por sus propios medios como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la vida sin que hubieran tenido que ayudarle. Pero no lo logró, aspiró otra vez una bocanada gigantesca y entonces sí..., volvió a respirar por su cuenta.

La sofocación cesaba. A Itachi nunca hasta entonces le había gustado tanto el sabor del aire normal.

Empezó a sumergirse otra vez en la neblina; pero antes de que el mundo oscurecido desapareciese por completo, oyó la voz de la mujer, que murmuraba:

— ¡Uf! Estuvo cerca.

_No…No lo bastante cerca_, pensó Itachi, y se durmió.

Dolor.

El dolor era cíclico. Ésa fue la lección de un sueño que era, realmente, un recuerdo. El dolor parecía ir y venir.

Dolor proveniente de sus propias piernas destrozadas. La conciencia jugaba una realidad invisible. Estaba y no lo estaba, recordaba y olvidaba a la vez. La mente de Itachi era una maraña sin salida de sus ideas y recuerdos, luchando en medio del mar del dolor físico.

_La llovizna…_

Y de ahí, no recordaba nada más. Pero tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera romper la seca espuma de saliva que había sellado sus labios. Cuando lo consiguió al fin, murmuro:

— ¿Dónde estoy?

La mujer se hallaba sentada en su cama con un libro en las manos. Un libro grueso con una portada de corte antiguo, como uno de esos pergaminos exhibidos en algún museo. El titulo en _Kanji_ estaba al centro y el nombre del autor era Itachi Uchiha. Lo reconoció sin sorpresa, era su nombre.

—A más de tres millas de Konoha. —Contestó resueltamente ella—Me llamo Sakura Haruno y soy...

Un impulso semi-consciente. Una simple idea que parecía aflorar entre su realidad y su sopor. Inmerso en el tono rosáceo de la cabellera de ella, Itachi simplemente respondió:

—.. Mi fan número uno.

—Si —ella le contestó sonriendo—, eso es exactamente.

Oscuridad. Luego el dolor y la neblina. Después la certeza de que, aunque el dolor era constante, algunas veces quedaba mitigado como por un transitorio acuerdo de alivio.

El único recuerdo real, al menos el único al que podía deber sus últimas horas conscientes: los dedos de la mujer metiéndole en la boca algo que parecían cápsulas "_Contac_", sólo que, como no había agua, las cápsulas se le quedaban en la boca, y allí se deshacían, dejándole un gusto amargo semejante al de la aspirina.

A Itachi le hubiese gustado escupir, pero sabía que era mejor no hacerlo porque ese gusto amargo era el que provocaba que el ardor volviese a acudir a aquellos vestigios antes llamados piernas.

_Tsukiyomi._

La palabra; inexistente e intrínsecamente carente de sentido, acudió a su mente, justo cuando la ola de tormento surgía, al quedarse nulo el efecto del analgésico, sea cual fuese.

_Tsukiyomi_.

Y con ese término, la asoció a ella, con su melena rosácea cual lluvia asfixiante de árboles de cerezo y sus verdes orbes…tan vivos y atentos a él como una marejada salvaje.

—0—

Capitulo 2: "Amegakure"

El ritmo del tecleo se detuvo. Shisui Uchiha apenas y pudo contener la exhalación y casi deja caer el auricular.

Kisame Hoshigaki, el agente editorialista de Itachi Uchiha permanecía silencioso, al otro lado de su escritorio de formaica, en la oficina policiaca metropolitana de Konoha. Aunque sus palabras fuesen escuetas y abreviadas, su rostro expresaba todo el contexto de su preocupación.

— ¿Desaparecido? –Shisui volvió a enunciar, anhelando interiormente que hubiese escuchado mal, como ocurría las veces en que se hallaba botado de trabajo.

Kisame había asentido con la cabeza.

—He tratado de localizarlo desde hace un par de semanas. No ha respondido los últimos fax urgentes y ni siquiera hay línea en el celular. Nadie le ha visto aquí en Konoha y no se ha reportado a las instalaciones de la editorial—el tipo de rostro enjuto y tosco seguía sin denotar alguna emoción al menos expresiva. El brillo de sus ojos, diminutos y atentos era lo único que podía asociar con alguna especie de mortificación muy, pero muy lejana. Chasqueó la lengua y dejó sobre el escritorio un folder, con un par de hojas en su interior— El motel de Amegakure fue el último lugar donde se le vio. Este es el recibo.

— ¿Amegakure?

—Siempre alquila una habitación allá, para terminar sus novelas. Estaba por entregar el último manuscrito y…

—Conozco los hábitos de mi primo –Shisui bajó el tono de su voz. No estaba alterado, no estaba enfadado…estaba tremendamente consternado. Su atención deparó en la fecha— quince días. Esto fue foliado y sellado hace quince días. Él entregó el cuarto y el pago estaba finiquitado.

Hoshigaki espetó un suspiro largo. Cansado.

—Le vieron tomar el auto y salir, directamente hacia la interestatal. –completó.

Shisui leía y releía la fecha, la firma y el depósito cubierto por completo. Si, Itachi era un hombre de costumbres formales y pese a haber sido tachado como uno de los descarrilados de la familia, nunca –al menos no que Shisui lo supiese- había dejado mal parado el apellido familiar. Era un prestigioso escritor, un genio y como tal, la responsabilidad era parte de su práctica cotidiana. Él no había sido capaz de siquiera haberse largado o peor aun, desaparecer así como así.

Dos semanas. ¿Qué había pasado hacía dos semanas?

— ¿Se ha levantado un informe en Amegakure? –Shisui no se permitió deparar en circunstancias inconexas. Retomó el endose y una factura adherida a él.

—Si –afirmó el agente editorial—. Pero no puede procederse a una búsqueda hasta que terminen de descombrar los caminos rurales. Dijeron que unos caminos quedaron bloqueados por un deslave o algo así.

—Si, el temporal de los últimos días –Shisui se pasó una mano por el mentón.

Una pieza faltante. Siempre había una pieza faltante; un conector.

—Él no tomó una de las rutas alternas, sin embargo el clima de las ultimas semanas provocó un derrumbe en cuatro caminos aledaños a la interestatal –el joven oficial escudriñó en los últimos informes. Un par de carpetas más se antepusieron a las hojas dejadas por el agente. Shisui exhaló—…el auto pudo haber resbalado por las laderas.

Una simple deducción, hecha más a modo de completar el comentario más que para tomarlo en cuenta. Él odiaba las verdades a medias, sin embargo, aun era demasiado pronto como para aferrarse a una teoría.

Muy pronto.

—Le encontraremos. –dijo con una solvencia muy difusa.

Amegakure. El diluvio había arrasado la mayor parte del territorio de Amegakure, y el impío clima se rehusaba a ceder al menos en los límites de ésa área.

Aquella mañana, desde la visita de Hoshigaki, el estado anímico de Shisui Uchiha pasó de pésimo a decadente. La tragedia había acaecido a la familia desde hacía tres años, desde el asesinato de Fugaku. Una simple misión de cateo que había terminado en un tiroteo descontrolado. Cinco bajas en un solo día: dos tenientes, dos oficiales de escuadrón antimotines y el capitán a cargo.

Una pérdida que dejó una mella irremplazable en las principales fuerzas policiacas del metropolitano centro del País del Fuego. Desde ese entonces, Shisui fue ascendido a la vacante de uno de los tenientes y el puesto de su fallecido tío quedó ocupado por uno de los elementos que menos hubo gustado al gobernador en turno: un tipejo de ralas facciones de nombre Danzo.

Seis meses después, y aun sin haber terminado el temporal del duelo, Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, fue arrestado en los límites de Otogakure, bajo los cargos de posesión de narcóticos.

Si, una nube tremebunda y hostigante había cernido el horizonte de la familia Uchiha…y ahora, la desaparición de Itachi…

_Una raya más al tigre_, recordaba Shisui con sarcasmo, mientras sus dedos se paseaban con pulso inseguro entre las teclas del ordenador.

Una idea atosigaba su mente desde la mañana. Movió el puntero del mouse y éste abrió el folder de reportes de percances acaecidos en los límites de Konoha.

Nada.

_Desaparecido en Amegakure_. Reiteró Shisui. _Carretera interestatal._

Volvió a abrir el archivo del mapa de los límites que Konoha compartía.

Amegakure estaba a más de cinco millas y medio país de diferencia.

No había nada colindante entre ésta y la interestatal. Solo uno de los caminos rulares tenía vertiente hacia un pequeño desvío en las montañas. Nada más allá de un simple y desolado pueblecito sin nombre. Una pequeña y casi inexistente mancha aledaña a la carretera.

Shisui la pasó por alto. Estaba muy alejada de los límites de búsqueda.

…_¿Qué has hecho ahora, primo?_

—0—

CAPITULO 3

"LA DEIDAD DE MELENA ROSA"

La parte de su mente capaz de percibir la vio antes de que él supiese que la había visto y seguramente la comprendió mucho antes de que supiese que la estaba comprendiendo.

¿Por qué, si no, asociaba esa mujer a imágenes tan tétricas y ominosas?

Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Botón de cerezo…y primavera.

Ambas cosas en una sola; eso le recordaba a las deidades veneradas en aquellos templos casi extintos del noroeste, donde parecía que la civilización y la modernidad tuviesen una guerra interminable con la naturaleza.

La imagen de Sakura Haruno como la imagen de una divinidad del periodo Edo, resultaba a un tiempo ridícula y extremadamente acertada. Era una mujer muy menuda que, aparte el escaso pecho, pequeño e inhóspito, que cubría con una blusa roja, parecía carecer de toda curva excesivamente femenina. Delgada.

Frágil, _demasiado_ frágil…como para ser cualquier mortal.

No había ninguna redondez en sus caderas ni siquiera en las pantorrillas que asomaban bajo la sucesión interminable de faldas de lana que llevaba por la casa. Para hacer los trabajos del exterior, se retiraba a su invisible habitación a ponerse pantalones, viéndose más frágil aun, a pesar de la contextura que la mezclilla solía agregar a cualquier fisionomía.

A Itachi, le producía una impresión perturbadora de debilidad, como si no tuviese vasos sanguíneos, ni siquiera órganos internos, y fuera toda de una pieza a punto de fracturase. Una Sakura Haruno, inestable e insegura de pies a cabeza.

Inestable por fuera…pero esto no auguraba nada en su personalidad. No, al menos esa parte era aun velada para el Uchiha, así que aquella sensación de que ella era como un ídolo de una novela exótica no tenía, en realidad, nada de sorprendente. Y al igual que un ídolo, provocaba una inquietud que se intensificaba constantemente, hasta llegar al terror. Lo mismo que un ídolo, podría hasta apropiarse de todo.

No, un momento, eso no era del todo justo. No sólo daba terror, le daba también las pastillas que traían la marea y desvanecían el _Tsukiyomi_.

El _Tsukiyomi_ era el dolor y Sakura Haruno era la presencia lunar que calmaba la pesadilla con aquellas cápsulas. Le traía dos cada seis horas, anunciándose al principio sólo a través de un par de dedos que se le metían en la boca. Y aprendió muy pronto a chupar ávidamente aquellos dedos a pesar del gusto amargo.

Sakura apareció luego con su suéter y una de aquellas faldas que tenía, casi siempre con la edición de bolsillo de una de sus novelas bajo el brazo. Por la noche se le aparecía con una bata rosa deshilachada y el semblante brillando con alguna especie de crema; lo sacaba de su sopor espeso de sueños.

Después de un tiempo, cuando el _Tsukiyomi _se hizo ya demasiado intenso para ignorarlo, pudo descubrir con qué lo estaba alimentando. Era un analgésico cuyo nombre aun no podía recordar, con una fuerte base de codeína. La razón por la cual no él no sentía el inconveniente de las funciones fisiológicas no consistía en la dieta de líquidos y gelatinas con que ella lo mantenía (al principio, cuando estaba en la nube de la semi conciencia, lo había alimentado por vía intravenosa), sino el estreñimiento que causaba el "Novril".

Otro efecto secundario, de naturaleza algo más seria, era la depresión respiratoria que causaba en pacientes sensibles.

Itachi no lo era mucho, a pesar de haber sido un fumador empedernido durante casi dieciocho años. Sin embargo, con los pulmones mellados o no…aun estaba aquella posibilidad y más en su estado convaleciente. Podría haber sido una de esas cosas que pasan; pero más adelante llegó a sospechar que ella había estado a punto de matarlo con una sobredosis accidental. No sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo; pero ella creía que si.

Ésa era otra de las cosas de Sakura que comenzaban a asustarle.

La oscuridad había precedido al _Tsukiyomi_ y a la nube de tormenta.

Itachi empezó a recordar lo que había habido antes que la oscuridad a medida que ella le explicaba lo sucedido. Eso fue poco después de hacer la típica pregunta del dormido que acaba de despertarse, a la que ella respondió comunicándole que se encontraba en un pequeño poblado aledaño a las afueras de Amegakure, y agregando que había leído sus ocho novelas al menos dos veces, y que sus favoritas, las de Hikaru, las había leído cuatro, cinco, tal vez seis veces.

Todo lo que deseaba era que él pudiese escribirlas más aprisa. Dijo que apenas podía creer que su paciente fuese el verdadero Itachi Uchiha a pesar de haber visto su identificación en la cartera.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi cartera? –le preguntó Itachi de repente.

—Se la he estado guardando -contestó ella, y su sonrisa se apagó de repente, transformándose en una gran atención que a él no le gustó nada, pues era como descubrir una profunda grieta en la tierra, casi oculta bajo flores estivales en medio de un prado sonriente—¿Cree que le he quitado algo, Itachi-sama?

_Itachi-sama…_

Ese término, usado más de mil veces en sus fastidiosas ruedas de prensa, ahora le dio un aire más sombrío.

—No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que...

_Es sólo que el resto de mi vida está en esa cartera_, pensó. _Mi vida fuera de esta habitación._

— ¿Sólo que qué, Itachi-sama? —Sakura le apremió a seguir.

_Ése término. ¡Cómo lo odio!_

Itachi observaba, alarmado, cómo la estrecha mirada se le ponía cada vez más oscura. Verde jade en sus ojos…que iba acrecentándose más y más en un verde musgo apagado. La grieta se iba extendiendo al igual que si se estuviese produciendo un terremoto bajo sus cejas. Podía oír el gemido agudo y persistente del viento afuera e imaginó de repente que la mujer lo tomaba y se lo cargaba sobre aquel delgaducho hombro como un saco lanzado sobre un muro de piedra, sacándolo a la intemperie y tirándolo a un agujero en la nieve. Allí moriría congelado, pero antes sus piernas latirían y gritarían.

—Es sólo que mi padre me decía que no quitase el ojo de la cartera —Itachi respondió, sorprendido por la facilidad con que le había salido la mentira.

Su padre se había dedicado a no prestarle más atención de la estrictamente necesaria, igual o menos que a su hermano menor Sasuke; y, hasta donde podía recordar, sólo le había ofrecido un consejo en su vida. En su cumpleaños numero quince, le había regalado un preservativo metido en un sobrecito plateado.

"Guárdate eso en la cartera —dijo Fugaku Uchiha—Ya hay demasiados bastardos en el mundo y no quiero que tengas que enrolarte en el Ejército a los dieciséis años."

—Me dijo tantas veces que no le quitase el ojo de encima a la cartera, que se me quedó grabado para siempre—continuó Itachi —. Si la he ofendido, lo siento, Haruno-san.

La mujer se relajó. La grieta se cerró. Las flores de verano cabecearon otra vez alegremente. Pensó que podría introducir la mano a través de esa sonrisa sin encontrar otra cosa que una blanda oscuridad.

—No me ha ofendido. Está en un lugar seguro. Espere, tengo algo para usted.

Se fue y regresó con un humeante plato de sopa en el que flotaban algunas verduras. Suave, pero sólido. Itachi no pudo comer mucho, aunque si más de lo que supuso que comería.

Mientras tomaba la sopa, Sakura le explicó lo que había pasado y él fue recordándolo todo y pensó que, al menos, era bueno saber cómo uno había acabado con las piernas destrozadas. Pero se estaba enterando de un modo que le resultaba desagradable; era como sí él fuese el personaje de una narración o de una obra de teatro, un personaje cuya historia no se cuenta como historia, sino que se recrea como ficción. Sus verdes orbes color jade no se despegaban del semblante del hombre de profundas ojeras.

Escrutando cada milímetro de su rostro, con aquella misma y aterradora expresión con que le había visto recién despertado de la contusión.

Un gesto oscuro y sin vida.

¿Fingido tal vez?

No…Itachi estaba seguro de ello.

Entonces, poco a poco, el rostro de Sakura se aclaró. Los recuerdos parecieron volver a fluir por él. Aunque el término fluir no era del todo correcto. No había empezado a llenarse como un estanque.

Se estaba calentando. Si... se estaba calentando como un aparato eléctrico, como una tostadora o tal vez como una manta eléctrica.

—Le dije a Shikamaru-san que la tormenta probablemente giraría hacia el sur.

Hablaba despacio al principio, casi atontada, pero las palabras fueron alcanzando luego una cadencia normal, llenándose del brillo de la conversación. Para entonces, Itachi ya estaba alerta.

Todo cuanto ella decía era un poco extraño, un poco fuera de quicio. Escuchar a Sakura era escuchar una canción tocada en una clave incorrecta.

—Pero él cambió de parecer. Buf, dije yo, mejor me subo al auto y arranco de una vez. Entonces él dijo: "Yo me quedaría en la ciudad si fuera usted, Haruno-san. Acaban de informar por la radio que va a ser una tormenta larga y que nadie está preparado." Pero yo

Tenía que regresar, por supuesto, no dispongo de nadie que les dé la comida a los animales. Los vecinos más cercanos son los Yamanaka y se encuentran a kilómetros de aquí. Además, a ellos no les caigo bien.

Mientras decía la última frase, le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y, como Itachi no respondió, golpeó la cuchara contra el borde del plato en un gesto perentorio.

— ¿Terminó ya?

La tremebunda realidad le abatió, y de nuevo él notó aquella negrura en el centro de los orbes de la mujer.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba muy bueno. —Repuso casi inmediatamente, al menos antes de que ella se diese cuenta de que ahora era él quien le escrutaba— ¿Tiene mucho ganado?

_Porque, si lo tiene, estaba pensando, eso significa que ha de contar con ayuda. Un empleado,_ al menos, pensó Itachi, con el breve atisbo de esperanza.

La palabra exacta era "Ayuda". Si, ésa, ahí estaba la clave, y él había notado que no

Llevaba anillo de casada.

—No mucho —le respondió— Media docena de gallinas y dos vacas. —Emitió una sonrisa casi invisible—Eso es todo cuando me heredaron mis padres antes del…accidente.

.

Itachi la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no lo notó. Se había perdido otra vez con la mirada pensativa y sombría.

No tenían más luz que la de la lámpara de la mesita de noche reflejándose en ellos.

Al fin, ella reemprendió el relato con tono débil:

—Llevaba unos ocho kilómetros recorridos cuando empezó a llover. Fue muy rápido. Aquí arriba la lluvia cae de golpe. Fui deslizándome despacio con las luces encendidas, y entonces vi su coche volcado a un lado de la carretera. -Lo miró no llevaba las luces encendidas, Itachi-sama.

—La lluvia me tomó por sorpresa -dijo acordándose en ese momento de que la tempestad se le había echado encima de pronto. Lo que todavía no recordaba era que iba borracho.

—Me detuve —siguió Sakura—. Si hubiese sido en una cuesta, puede que no hubiese parado. Ya sé que no es muy humanitario, pero había ya unos ocho centímetros de nieve y ni con una camioneta se puede estar seguro de que siga marchando una vez ha perdido la inercia. Es más fácil decirse a si misma: "Bueno, a lo mejor salieron y alguien

los recogió..." o algo así. Pero era en lo alto de la tercera colina después de la casa de los Yamanaka y es un llano bastante largo, así que me estacioné y en cuanto salí escuché gemidos. Era usted, Itachi...

Y ella le sonrió con una extraña expresión maternal.

Por primera vez, el pensamiento afloró con claridad a la mente de Itachi Uchiha:

_Esta mujer esta loca._

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca y sé que prometí OTRA adaptación pero ando con el tiempo hasta las cachas con el doujinshi de El Vuelo de la Cigüeña... y pues no queria quedar a mal. Re-estrenar es una buena manera de recordar, jejeje... en fin... Nos leeremos el lunes con la continuación y el miércoles, para cerrar este peculiar ciclo fickero n.n**_

_**Comentarios adelante n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru

**Capitulo 4: "Expectativas"**

El tono de marcado se detuvo. Timbró un par de veces y volvió a sumirse en la bruma de un silencio estremecedor.

Kisame alzó la vista, dejando de lado el teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba en su escritorio. Contuvo un suspiro de hastío, mirando reluctante hacia el enmudecido aparato y dejando que el recuerdo de aquella última charla emergiera de entre la bruma de aquella mañana.

— _¿El último tomo? –Había dicho Kisame, durante el casi silencioso ambiente en la solitaria cafetería Ichiraku. _

_Itachi le había dirigido la mirada sobre el borde de su taza de café, sin advertir ningún gesto en particular salvo sus escuetas afirmaciones. Asintió solamente con un gemido, pero Kisame avistó algo más allá. Una difusa y porfiada media sonrisa._

—_La he asesinado. –Fue todo cuanto espetó el Uchiha, y Kisame no se equivocó, aquella leve sonrisa se había ampliado un poco más—He asesinado a Hikaru…finalmente soy libre._

_Hoshigaki dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a revisar la carpeta que estaba sobre la raída mochila a su derecha._

—_Si, me di cuenta de eso ayer. –respondió Kisame, y volvió a dejar el manuscrito donde estaba—. Hombre, ¿no crees que era demasiado pronto? Digo, una veta de oro no la encuentra cualquiera y tú sabes lo competido que esta el mundo literario hoy en día…_

—_Es el mejor momento. Lo se –exhaló Itachi. Se le veía abatido, realmente abatido, pero aun así, a pesar de lo pronunciado de sus ojeras y del pálido semblante a causa de desvelos y malpasadas a veces casi innecesarias, la sonrisa seguía tan a flote como una cometa de papel en medio de un cielo nublado de invierno.—Pero hay otras cosas que quiero hacer, Kisame._

_Éste negó con la cabeza._

—_Chico, esta saga ha sido lo mejor que Akatsuki Editores ha podido publicar. Nunca habíamos tenido tanto éxito en ventas y ahora que vas a firmar un contrato con una editorial occidental, ¿lo único que te interesa es retirarte?_

—_No voy a retirarme, Kisame. —el semblante de Itachi se aclaró un poco. Bajó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una desgarbada cajetilla y encendió un cigarrillo—Quiero empezar con otra cosa, nada más. _

—_Bueno, si así lo dices. Pero ten en cuenta, han sido cinco años –carraspeó Kisame—La tal Hikaru salvó de la bancarrota a la editorial, pagó tu maldito departamento en la zona residencial de Konohagakure y todo lo que te salió del divorcio. Y tu simplemente la matas por…—Kisame hizo una pausa, tomando de nuevo la carpeta y escudriñando las hojas, hasta encontrar una de las páginas finales—…por seppuku._

_Itachi simplemente se alzó de hombros._

—_Era una manera acorde a la trama, aunque si por mí fuera, la hubieran asesinado en ese campo de cebollas que aparece en el tercer tomo. Da lo mismo, esta muerta ya –dijo sin emoción alguna._

—_Si, pero ya sabes lo difícil que es empezar de cero, "comadreja"._

—_Aja._

_Itachi jaló bruscamente el maletín –una descolorida y maltrecha mochila de cuero barato- y sacó una pila de casi 200 hojas bond, descoloridas y sujetadas con pulso apurado por un broche a presión, y las dejó enfrente de Kisame. Ese desgarbado "cuadernillo" era su última novela que, gracias a Dios por sus pequeños favores, no contaba en su reparto con Hikaru Mikazuki. Kisame releyó el título, sin percatarse del todo por la sobriedad y austeridad de éste._

—"_Shinobi"… ¡Jeh! ¿Ahora una trama medieval de ninjas o qué? –resolló Kisame, con una escueta carcajada que retumbó con un eco semi parcial. Itachi ni siquiera se inmutó._

—_Cuestión de tiempo, supongo. La trama es original y con eso me basta._

_Kisame chasqueó la lengua, pasando su vista sobre el manuscrito. _

—_Bueno, si tienes tantas expectativas con esto, lo leeré a fondo y ya veremos que rumbo toma –respondió Hoshigaki, con cierto aire de formalidad, raro en él a pesar de su actual cargo de representante editorial. —Claro que primero resta esperar la reacción del público por semejante "homicidio"._

—_Es el fin de una saga. Sólo eso._

Y ese había sido el último diálogo que tendría cara a cara con Uchiha Itachi.

**Capitulo 5: "Embonando las Piezas"**

Estaba muerta.

Ésta última idea se acuñó en la febril mente de Itachi Uchiha, y de un modo cálido e inexplicable, pareció calmar un poco las cosas.

Si, finalmente…Hikaru Mikazuki estaba muerta.

Había razones de toda especie para que no volviese a escribir sobre Hikaru, pero una pesaba sobre las demás, férrea e inmutable, Hikaru, gracias a Dios por fin estaba muerta.

Había muerto cinco páginas antes del final de _El hijo de Hikaru_. No quedó ni un ojo seco en la casa cuando aquello ocurrió, ni siquiera los ojos de Itachi, sólo que las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas habían surgido de una risa histérica.

Al terminar el nuevo libro, una novela pseudo medieval sobre un aprendiz de ninjutsu con un demonio sellado en su interior, se había acordado de escribir la última oración de _El hijo de Hikaru_:  
"Así que Izanami y Youtaro abandonaron juntos el jardín del templo Shinto, sosteniéndose mutuamente en su dolor, decididos a encontrar otra vez el sentido de sus vidas."

Mientras Itachi escribía estas líneas, se reía de tal manera que no acertaba las teclas de la máquina. Había tenido que volver atrás varias veces. ¡Ah! Gracias a Dios por las ventajas del botón corrector de _Word Office_. Al escribir FIN, se lanzó a dar saltos por la habitación, la misma habitación en el hotel de Yukigakure, gritando: ¡Libre! ¡Por fin libre! ¡Dios Todopoderoso, ya soy libre! ¡Esa perra estúpida está en la tumba!

La nueva novela se llamaba _Shinobi_ y al terminarla no se había reído. Se quedó un momento frente a la máquina pensando:

_Tal vez acabas de ganar el premio a mejor ficción, amigo mío._ Entonces había pillado...

—Una magulladura en la sien derecha, pero no parecía nada serio. —La voz de Sakura emergió de nuevo, suficientemente alta como para no ignorarle y suficientemente clara como para no tomarla como una de sus alucinaciones febriles. Era de mañana, ella le había traído el desayuno…y seguía sin callarse. Itachi escuchaba la mitad, la otra mitad era el ardor de sus piernas y su mente, trataba de embonar el tosco relato de Sakura con el verdadero hecho del accidente—… Eran sus piernas... Me di cuenta en seguida, aunque ya oscurecía, de que sus piernas no estaban...

... el teléfono y había llamado al servicio de habitación para pedir una botella de sake "_Urakasumi Zen_". Recordó cómo la había esperado caminando arriba y abajo en aquella habitación en la que había terminado todos sus libros desde hacía diez años. Itachi recordó haberle dado treinta ryos de propina al camarero y haberle preguntado por el parte meteorológico. Recordó cómo el camarero, aturdido, complacido y sonriente, le había explicado que la tormenta que se dirigía hacia ellos en esos momentos, se desviaría al Sur, hacia Sunagakure. Recordó la sensación helada de la botella, el discreto sonido del corcho al liberarse. Recordó el gusto seco, áspero y ácido de la primera copa y la búsqueda en su maleta del pasaje a Konoha. Recordó que de repente, bajo el entusiasmo del momento, había decidido...

—...que mejor le traía a casa en seguida. Me costó lo mío subirlo a la camioneta, -Sakura expresó una sonrisa orgullosa—no se deje engañar por mi apariencia frágil, he sido enfermera y he cargado con pacientes de mi misma talla o un poco más. Y tenía un montón de mantas en la parte de atrás. Así que lo metí y lo tapé; y ya entonces, a pesar de la poca luz y todo eso, pensé que su cara me era conocida. Creí que a lo mejor...

... que sacaría su viejo auto del estacionamiento y, en vez de meterse en el avión, iría conduciendo hacia el Oeste. "_Qué demonios había en Konoha de todos modos. La casa vacía, helada, inhóspita, tal vez hasta desvalijada. ¡Que se joda!"_ Pensó Itachi bebiendo más sake. ¡Vete al Oeste, jovencito, al Oeste! La idea era tan loca que tenía sentido. Sólo se llevó una muda de ropa y su...

—...encontré su maleta y la llevé también al camión; pero no vi nada más y tenía miedo de que usted se muriese..., así que puse en marcha la camioneta y...

... manuscrito de "Shinobi" y se lanzó a la carretera hacia el noroeste. La idea le había parecido un poco tonta al principio, un viaje que podía haber emprendido el joven de veintidós años que era cuando vendió su primera novela; pero que tal vez no fuese adecuado para un hombre de casi treinta y ocho. Tras unas cuantas copas más de sake, la idea ya no se le antojó descabellada. Le pareció honrosa. Una especie de Gran Odisea a alguna parte, un modo de volver a familiarizarse con la realidad después del tránsito a través del terreno ficticio de su novela. Así que Itachi se había ido...

—... ¡como una luz que se apaga! ¡Estaba segura de que se moriría..! ¡Quiero decir que estaba bastante segura! Así que le saqué la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón, busqué su permiso de conducir y vi su nombre, Itachi Uchiha. En el primer momento pensé: "Debe ser una coincidencia", pero la foto de la identificación también se parecía a usted. Entonces me sobresalté y tuve que sentarme ante la mesa de la cocina. Al principio creí que me iba a desmayar. Después de un rato, empecé a decirme que tal vez la foto fuese asimismo una coincidencia. Esas fotografías que usan en las identificaciones no poseen nunca parecido alguno con el modelo; sucedió que hallé una credencial de la Asociación de Escritores y… y por tanto, supe que usted estaba...

... en un apuro cuando la lluvia empezó a caer. La tormenta se desviaba al Sur, qué demonios, y, además, aquel maldito túnel lo ponía nervioso. Había estado escuchando la rutinaria estación de la KHBL y no cambió la estación hasta que el auto empezó a patinar seriamente y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un simple chubasco campestre, sino de una tormenta de verdad, que no se estaba desviando al Sur, sino que se dirigía directamente hacia él y que estaba a punto de verse con el agua al cuello... Recordaba que el efecto del sake había empezado a desvanecerse. Y reconstruyó el momento en que se inclinó hacia la consola para tomar sus cigarrillos..., empezó el último patinazo e intentó contrarrestarlo sin conseguirlo..., sintió un golpe sordo y pesado... y el mundo se volvió patas arriba. Él...

—...gritó. Y, cuando le oí gritar, supe que viviría. Los moribundos casi nunca gritan. Carecen de la energía necesaria. Lo sé. Decidí que yo le haría vivir, Itachi-sama. Así que saqué mi medicina para el dolor y se la hice tomar. Entonces se durmió. Cuando se despertó y volvió a gritar, le di un poco más. Tuvo fiebre durante un tiempo; pero también acabé con eso. Le di un par de analgésicos altos en paracetamol e ibuprofeno. Estuvo a punto de irse una o dos veces, mas eso ya pasó. Puede estar seguro. —Sakura se levantó—. Y ahora tiene que descansar, Itachi-sama. Tiene que recuperar sus fuerzas.

—Me duelen las piernas.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Dentro de una hora le daré un poco más de medicina.

—Ahora, por favor.

Le avergonzaba suplicar, pero no podía evitarlo. La marea había bajado y el _Tsukiyomi _había aparecido, con otra ola de ardiente e inmisericorde dolor.

—Dentro de una hora —Sakura le respondió con firmeza, y se dirigió a la puerta con la cuchara y el plato de sopa.

— ¡Espere!

Se volvió mirándole con una expresión que era a un tiempo severa y amorosa. A Itachi esto no le gustó. No le gustó en absoluto.

— ¿Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que me sacó?

Sakura otra vez pareció confusa y molesta. Más adelante, Itachi se enteraría de su sentido del humor y sus constantes cambios.

—Algo así.

— ¿Estaba inconsciente?

—Casi todo el rato.

— ¿Qué comía?

Ella lo escudriñó.

—Intravenoso —dijo brevemente.

— ¿Intravenoso?

Sakura tomó su sorpresa por ignorancia.

—Le alimenté por vía intravenosa —le dijo—, a través de unos tubos. De eso son las señales que tiene en los brazos. —Sakura lo miró con ojos fríos y escrutadores—. Me debe la vida, Itachi-sama. Espero que lo recuerde. Confío en que lo tenga en cuenta.

Entonces se marchó.

**Capitulo 6: "Mi fan número uno"**

_Soy Sakura Haruno…le he salvado la vida…y soy su fan número uno._

La frase surgía una y otra vez, con aquella horrible veracidad que comenzaba a inquietarle sobremanera, más aun ahora que pasaba más tiempo despierto…y consciente. Era una advertencia, una sobrecogedora premisa anticipada.

Después de todo, ella –aquella delgaducha mujer de melena rosa- le había salvado la vida…con todo y sus consecuencias.

Aquella mañana, Sakura volvió a aparecer, con dos cápsulas y un vaso de agua, en cuanto el reloj de la habitación contigua dio las ocho.

Itachi se incorporó ansioso, apoyándose en los codos, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama.

—Ya he conseguido su libro. Hace dos días que lo tengo —le dijo.

El hielo repiqueteaba en el vaso. Era un sonido enloquecedor.

—"El hijo de Hikaru" —continuó ella—Me encanta... Es tan bueno como los otros. ¡Mejor! ¡Es el mejor!

—Gracias —logró decir Itachi, mientras sentía el sudor cubriéndole la frente—. Por favor... mis piernas.., me duelen mucho...

—Yo sabía que se iba a casar con Izanami —Sakura parecía ajena a toda queja que no tuviese que ver con el "afamado" libro. Le habló con una sonrisa embobada—, y creo que Izanami y Youtaro volverán a ser amigos con el tiempo. ¿Lo serán? —Pero inmediatamente cambió—. No, no me lo diga. Ya lo descubriré por mí misma. Quiero que me dure. Se me hace siempre el tiempo tan largo hasta que aparece otra nueva novela...

El dolor le latía en las piernas. De las rodillas para abajo, tenía la sensación de que estaba entero; pero no quería mirar. A través de la ropa de la cama podía ver las formas abultadas y retorcidas. Eso era suficiente.

—Por favor, Haruno-san, el dolor...

—Llámeme Sakura. Todos mis amigos me llaman así.

Le entregó el vaso. Estaba fresco y empañado. No le dio las cápsulas, que en sus manos le representaban la marea. Ella era la luna que le había traído aquella marea bajo la que se erigía el _Tsukiyomi_.

Le acercó las cápsulas a la boca y él la abrió de inmediato... Entonces, ella las retiró.

—Me tomé la libertad de mirar en su bolso de viaje. No le importa, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. La medicina.

Las frías gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente se hicieron casi sudorosas. ¿Iba a gritar? Itachi pensó que tal vez si.

—He visto que guarda allí un manuscrito. —Sakura tenía las cápsulas en la mano derecha y se las pasó lentamente a la izquierda. Él las seguía con los ojos—. Se titula "Shinobi". No es una novela de Hikaru, yo lo sé. —Lo miró con un cierto reproche, pero, al igual que antes, impregnado de amor, una mirada maternal—. No había ninjas en el territorio samurai que hay en la trama de Hikaru, ni siquiera como espías. —Sakura sonrió—. También me tomé la libertad de hojearlo. No le importa, ¿verdad?

—Por favor —gimió—, no me importa; pero, por favor...

Sakura abrió la mano izquierda. Las cápsulas rodaron, vacilaron y luego cayeron en la palma de la derecha con un ruido apagado.

— ¿Y si lo leo? ¿Le importa que lo lea?

—No. —Sus huesos estaban destrozados, sus piernas llenas de vidrios rotos—. No. —Itachi intentó hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contestar algo más entendible, en vez de aquella apurada respuesta. Era obvio que ella no entendía la urgencia del analgésico y él no estaba de humor para soportar otro "cambio de clima". Esbozó algo que esperaba pareciese una sonrisa—. No, claro que no.

—Porque jamás se me ocurriría hacer una cosa así sin su permiso —dijo ella con vehemencia—. Le respeto mucho. En realidad, Itachi-sama, le amo.

De pronto Sakura se sonrojó de un modo alarmante. Una de las cápsulas cayó encima de la colcha. Itachi estiró el brazo para cogerla, pero ella fue más rápida. Él gimió, mas ella no se dio por enterada. Tras apoderarse de la cápsula, volvió a perderse en su vaguedad mirando a través de la ventana.

—Amo su mente, su creatividad —continuó—, es lo que he querido decir.

Con desesperación, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa, Itachi le respondió:

—Lo sé. Usted es mi admiradora número uno.

—Eso es —gritó—. Eso es exactamente. Y a usted no le importaría que yo lo leyese con ese espíritu, ¿no es cierto?, el espíritu de... amor de admiradora. ¿Aunque los demás libros suyos no me gustan tanto como las historias de Hikaru?

—No —le dijo y cerró los ojos—. Si quiere, haga gorros de papel con las hojas de ese manuscrito; pero..., por favor..., me estoy muriendo...

—Usted es bueno —le dijo Sakura dulcemente—. Yo sabia que tenía que serlo. Con sólo leer sus libros, lo adiviné. Un hombre capaz de crear a Hikaru Mikazuki, imaginarla y darle luego su aliento vital, no podía ser de otro modo.

De repente, Itachi se encontró con los lánguidos y huesudos dedos de ella en la boca, aterradoramente íntimos y al mismo tiempo, estremecedoramente bienvenidos. Chupó las cápsulas que estaban entre ellos y se las tragó antes de poder acercarse torpemente a la boca el vaso de agua, derramándola.

—Como un bebé —comentó la mujer; pero él no podía verla porque aún tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora sentía en ellos el ardor de las lágrimas—. Pero bueno. Tengo tanto que preguntarle... Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber.

Los muelles ni siquiera crujieron cuando ella se levantó.

—Vamos a ser muy felices aquí —le dijo.

Aunque un golpe de horror pareció desgarrarle el pecho, Itachi no abrió los ojos.

**Capitulo 7: "Una justicia más poderosa que la del hombre"**

Shisui detuvo el incesante tecleo del ordenador, justo en el momento en el que sonó el teléfono.

—Departamento de policía estatal de Konoha, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —la pregunta salió casi automática.

—Eh, muchacho, ya tenemos el informe.

Shisui calló en cuanto se percató de la voz al otro lado del auricular.

— ¿Morino-san? —balbuceó, e inmediatamente apartó el altero de desordenados papeles, desperdigados a diestra y siniestra del escritorio — si…tengo el resto del reporte. ¿Ya avistaron el vehículo? ¿Revisaron la hora de salida del hotel? ¿Interrogaron a los aldeanos de los alrededores?

—No hay nada.

Y Shisui sintió que algo se atascaba en su garganta. Era como tener la tierra moviéndose bajo sus pies y luego detenerse abruptamente.

— ¿Qué? —resolló el Uchiha.

Pudo oírse un suspiro apesadumbrado por parte de Morino.

—No encontramos nada, Shisui-san. Sólo el vehículo y…

— ¿Estaba completo? ¿Al menos encontraron algo de él?

—Shisui, la puerta estaba abierta, parecía haber sido abierta a la fuerza —la voz de Ibiki sonaba seria y tan fría como el viento del exterior—Pero no hay huellas ni rastros. Probablemente no sobrevivió, Shisui. Hay muchos depredadores por la zona que…

Pero Shisui ya no escuchaba. El mundo se había detenido justo en aquella última oración.

Probablemente no sobrevivió. Itachi…Itachi Uchiha estaba…

— ¡No! —resolló.

Hubo una pausa e Ibiki sintió precisamente la aprensiva exclamación. Conocía a Shisui, no en vano había trabajado con él en el mismo cuartel hacía cinco años, y sopesaba el hecho de que el chico siempre era demasiado entregado a su trabajo, y considerando que la víctima desaparecida en esta ocasión era el primo consanguíneo de éste, tomó la situación con más calma. A pesar de que él era muy dado a la filosofía de no entrometer asuntos familiares en el trabajo…a menos de que estas situaciones fuesen inevitables. Y ésta era una de esas situaciones.

—Shisui, interrogamos a los únicos vecinos que estaban cerca del área; sólo eran dos familias, los Yamanaka y los Nara; y ninguno se dio por enterado. Nadie en el pueblo tampoco sabe nada al respecto. No han visto a tu primo, ni vivo ni muerto. —su tono era serio, firme pero no tan rudo como solía ser. Exhaló— Te he mandado las fotografías del vehículo por correo y algunos efectos personales los tenemos en la comisaría de aquí. Pero no hay huella de nada, ni de alguien que lo haya sacado ni de algún animal que haya desgarrado la puerta. Tampoco diría que Itachi-san hubiera estado en condición de salir por cuenta propia. El vehículo había caído en picada…

— ¿Se…se desvió de la carretera o algo así?

—Derrapó, por decirlo de un modo. Si somos realistas, Shisui, el impacto pudo haberle matado. El vidrio estaba cuarteado, pudo haber chocado contra el cráneo o contra la barricada. Había gotas de sangre sobre los cristales.

Shisui despegó la bocina. Se pasó una mano por la sien, justo debajo del desgarbado mechón de cabello que asomaba por su gorra de policía. Su respiración era tenue…

—Yo…yo quiero ir a corroborar eso. —musitó.

—Muchacho, ya hicimos todo cuanto pudimos. —Morino respondió en todo apaciguado—Pero puedo pasarte la papeleta de la jurisdicción. Si puedes llegar hasta acá antes del mediodía del viernes…

—Si puedo.

—Entonces esta decidido —Morino asintió, sin más remedio. "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", pensó—Asignaré a Hayate para que te asista con el papeleo y los interrogatorios, si lo deseas.

—Puedo hacerlo solo. Es mi familia.

Shisui se despidió cortésmente de su superior, y dejó la bocina de nuevo sobre el teléfono. Su vista pasó distraídamente sobre los papeles y deparó en la pantalla del ordenador. Estaba leyendo en línea el último proyecto de su primo. Sabía que Itachi se dedicaba de lleno a la narrativa y que había cosechado una fortuna con su famosa saga "Hikaru"…y ahora, el encabezado de varios foros relativos a él y a su obra simplemente tenía el sutil tema:

"Itachi Uchiha: desaparecido" "El genio del melodrama narrativo ¿Muerto o vivo?"

Harto de esto, Shisui simplemente atinó a descargar el texto de su último libro, conscientemente con la mentalidad de distraerse un poco, y conocer acerca de qué diantres escribía él; inconscientemente en busca de alguna pista.

Un párrafo llamó su atención, justo al final de la página en vista.

"Hay una justicia más poderosa que la del hombre…y yo seré juzgada por él."—rezaba el penúltimo dialogo de Hikaru Mikazuki.

_Y yo seré juzgada por él,_ repitió mentalmente mientras sin que se diese cuenta de manera consciente, su mano derecha re escribía la frase en una nota _post-it_. La dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

**Capitulo 8: "Técnica"**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura le trajo más sopa y le dijo que había leído cuarenta páginas de lo que ella llamaba su "libro manuscrito". Agregó que no le parecía tan bueno como los demás.

—Es difícil de seguir. Salta constantemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

—Técnica —Itachi respondió escueto. Se encontraba en uno de esos momentos entre el dolor y el "no dolor" y pudo, por lo tanto, pensar un poco mejor en lo que ella le decía— Técnica, eso es todo. El tema..., el tema impone la forma. —Suponía vagamente que a ella podrían interesarle esos trucos del oficio, que tal vez hasta llegaran a fascinarla, pues lo habían hecho, Dios lo sabía, a los participantes en los talleres de escritores, cuando, siendo más joven, daba conferencias—. Verá, la mente del chico es confusa, así que...

— ¡Sí! Está muy confundido, y eso lo hace menos interesante. No es que carezca por completo de interés. Usted no podría crear un personaje que no lo tuviera. Pero es menos interesante. ¡Y las palabrotas! Salen a cada momento. No tiene... —caviló dándole la sopa automáticamente y limpiándole la boca, casi sin mirarlo, cuando se le derramaba. Se asemejaba a una mecanógrafa experimentada que escribe sin mirar las teclas. En ese momento Itachi comprendió, sin esfuerzo, que aquella mujer había sido enfermera. No; médico no. Un médico no tendría práctica en dar sopa.

_Si el meteorólogo de aquella tormenta hubiese hecho su trabajo la mitad de bien de lo que Sakura Haruno hace el suyo, yo no estaría en este estúpido lío_, pensó amargamente.

— ¡No tiene nobleza! —Sakura gritó de repente, saltando y estando a punto de derramar la sopa de tallarines sobre la pálida cara de Itachi.

—Sí —dijo él con tolerancia—, comprendo lo que quiere decir, Sakura. Es cierto que Menma no tiene nobleza. Es un chico huérfano que trata de salir de un mal ambiente, ¿comprende? Y esas palabrotas... todo el mundo las utiliza en...

— ¡No es cierto! —Sakura le interrumpió con una mirada imperativa—. ¿Qué se cree que hago yo cuando voy a la tienda de abarrotes en la ciudad? ¿Qué se imagina que digo? "¡Eh!, Shikamaru, dame una bolsa de ese jodido alpiste para gallinas y una puta bolsa de maíz forrajero y un poco de esa mierda para los hongos de los oídos."

Sakura le miró. Su rostro parecía un cielo dispuesto a lanzar rayos y centellas de inmediato. Él se echó atrás asustado. El plato de sopa temblaba en las manos de la mujer. Una gota cayó en la colcha, luego dos.

— ¿Y entonces voy al Banco y le digo a Kotetsu-san: "Aquí tiene este cheque de mierda y más vale que me dé cincuenta putos ryos lo más rápido que pueda, carajo"? ¿Usted cree que cuando me sentaron en el banquillo en Sun..?

Un torrente de sopa color tomate cayó en la colcha. Ella la miró, lo contempló a él y el gesto se le torció como una sábana sucia.

— ¡Mire!, ¡mire lo que me ha hecho hacer!

—Lo siento.

— ¡Seguro! ¡Seguro que lo siente! —Sakura gritó estrellando el plato contra un rincón y haciéndolo pedazos. La sopa salpicó toda la pared. Itachi tragó saliva.

Ella, entonces, se apaciguó. Se quedó allí sentada durante una media hora, mientras el corazón de Itachi Uchiha parecía haber dejado de latir.

Se fue recobrando poco a poco y de repente sonrió entre dientes.

—Qué genio tengo.

—Lo lamento —Itachi se disculpó, sintiendo la garganta tan reseca como un desierto.

—Lo supongo.

La expresión de Sakura se apagó otra vez y se quedó mirando la pared, enfurruñada. Él creyó que iba a volver a quedarse en blanco; pero la enfermera suspiró y dejó la cama libre de su escaso peso.

—En los libros de Hikaru no tiene que utilizar esas palabras porque nadie las empleaba en aquella época. No se habían inventado. Los tiempos de animales exigen palabras de animales, supongo, pero aquellos tiempos eran mejores. Usted debe seguir con sus historias de Hikaru, Itachi-sama. Se lo digo sinceramente, como su admiradora número uno que soy. —Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo—. Pondré otra vez en la bolsa su libro manuscrito y terminaré "El hijo de Hikaru". Puede que cuando lo acabe vuelva al otro.

—No lo haga si la enfurece —le dijo él tratando de sonreír—. No quisiera verla enfadada. En cierto modo, dependo de usted, ¿sabe?

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí —le dijo—, depende de mí. ¿No es cierto, Itachi-sama? —de nuevo, apareció aquella malsana sonrisa. Aquella mueca digna de un demonio que soñaba en medio de una profunda hoguera de intensas llamaradas. Esa expresión oscura, a la que Itachi comenzaría a temer después— Voy a terminar el libro. Solo me restan tres capítulos más…solo tres y sabré que el final de este será tan perfecto como el de los otros.

El miedo lo invadió aun más.

—Sakura-san, yo…

—Descuide, lo terminaré para esta noche.

Y sin más, se marchó.

**Capitulo 9: "La Muerte de Hikaru"**

La profecía se había cumplido. Ella no había fallado a su palabra.

Sakura Haruno volvió en la noche, tal y como había acordado. Entró tarde en la habitación con la cara tan gris cómo la ceniza.

—Sakura-san...Sa...Sakura ¿Se encuentra b..?

—No.

_¡Kami! Ha tenido un ataque de corazón_, pensó Itachi, y tuvo un instante de alarma que inmediatamente cedió a la alegría. _Que lo tenga. ¡Que tenga uno grande! ¡Que se le reviente el jodido pecho! _Sería completamente feliz si pudiese arrastrarse al teléfono doliese lo que doliese. Se arrastraría al teléfono atravesando sobre cristales rotos si tuviese que hacerlo.

Y sí, era un ataque al corazón; pero de _Otra _clase.

Sakura se acercó a él, no titubeando, sino bamboleándose como un marino que baja del barco después de una larga travesía.

—¿Qué..?

Itachi trató de escurrirse, pero no tenía sitio. Detrás estaba la cabecera de la cama, y luego la pared.

— ¡No!

Llegó al lado de la cama, tropezó, vaciló y por un instante pareció que se le iba a caer encima. Entonces se quedó allí de pie, mirándole con la cara blanca como un papel, las cuerdas del cuello tensas, una vena latiendo en el centro de su frente. Las manos cerradas se le abrieron de golpe, volvieron a cerrarse en dos puños sólidos como rocas y se volvieron a abrir.

— ¡Usted..., usted..., usted..., maldito traidor!

— ¿Qué? No sé lo...

Pero de repente Itachi lo supo y sintió el estómago primero vacío, luego como si hubiese desaparecido por completo. Recordó que la mañana ella tenía el marcador a una cuarta parte del final del libro. Lo había terminado. Ya se había enterado de todo lo que quedaba por enterarse. Se había enterado de que Hikaru no era estéril, sino que lo era Youtaro, el rival de Izanami. Sentada en aquella sala que él aún no había visto, ¿tendría la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados cuando Hikaru comprendió por fin la verdad y tomó la decisión de escaparse con Izanami? ¿Se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas al comprender que Hikaru e Izanami, lejos de mantener relaciones clandestinas a espaldas del hombre que ambos amaban, estaban tratando, en realidad, de darle el mayor regalo, el regalo de un hijo que él creería suyo? ¿Se le había acelerado el corazón cuando Hikaru le había dicho a Youtaro que estaba embarazada y Yotarou la había estrechado contra si, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, susurrando "Mi amor, oh, mi amor" una y otra vez? Estaba seguro de que todo eso había ocurrido en unos cuantos segundos. Pero en vez de llorar con profundo dolor, cómo debía haberlo hecho, cuando una traición del mismo Daimyo al cual servían Izanami y Youtaro llevó a su hija (a Hikaru) a cometer el único acto noble de retribución de honor que existía en esa época: el seppuku, había cogido un cabreo de todos los demonios.

— ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! —Sakura le chilló, mientras sus puños se abrían y se cerraban a un ritmo cada vez más rápido— ¡Hikaru Mikazuki NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!

—Sakura…Sakura, por favor...

Había un jarro de agua en la mesa. Lo cogió y empezó a blandirlo ante él. El agua fría se le derramó en la cara. Un cubito de hielo le aterrizó al lado de la oreja derecha y se deslizó almohada abajo hasta instalársele en el hombro.

En su mente...La vio estrellarle el jarrón en la cara, se vio muriendo de una fractura de cráneo con una hemorragia cerebral masiva en medio de una inundación de agua helada mientras en los brazos se le ponía la piel de gallina.

No había duda de que era eso lo que ella quería hacer.

En el último momento, Sakura se volvió y lanzó el jarrón contra la puerta, donde se hizo pedazos.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle, mientras, con el dorso de las manos, se apartaba de la cara los mechones de pelo. Dos manchitas rosas florecían ahora sobre su palidez.

— ¡Maldito traidor! —Jadeó— ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?!

En aquellos momentos, Itachi estaba seguro de que su vida dependería de lo que pudiese decir en los próximos veinte segundos. Habló rápido, con urgencia, los ojos brillantes mirándola fijamente.

—Sakura, durante el período Edo, la disciplina de los samurais y el respeto a la casa a la que servían tenían un código de honor, y era lógico que el padre de Hikaru vio como una traición lo de su embarazo. El _seppuku_ era la única alternativa honorable y su espíritu siempre...

— ¡Yo no quiero su espíritu! —Chilló, torciendo los dedos como garras y sacudiéndoselas en la cara como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos—. ¡Yo la quiero a ella! ¡Usted la mató! ¡Usted la asesinó!

Volvió a cerrar los puños, los bajó, cómo pistones, a ambos lados de la cabeza de él y los lanzó contra la almohada haciéndole rebotar lo mismo que si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Sus piernas relampaguearon y lanzó un gritó.

— ¡Yo no la maté!

Sakura se quedó paralizada mirándole fijamente con aquella expresión estrecha y negra, esa mirada de grieta en la tierra.

—Claro que no —dijo con un sarcasmo amargo—. Y si usted no fue, Itachi Uchiha, ¿quién, entonces?

—Nadie —le dijo con más suavidad—. Simplemente, se murió.

En última instancia, sabia que eso era cierto. Si Hikaru Mikazuki hubiese sido una persona real, tal vez la Policía le hubiese pedido cuentas a él. Después de todo, él tenía un motivo, la odiaba. La había odiado ya desde el tercer libro. Habría podido asesinarla, pero no lo hizo. Al final, a pesar de su desprecio por ella, la muerte de Hikaru había supuesto para él una cierta sorpresa. Habría permanecido fiel a si mismo haciendo que el arte imitase la vida, aunque fuese un poco, y que llegase hasta el final de las trasnochadas aventuras de Hikaru. Ella había fallecido de una muerte casi inesperada pero al mismo tiempo honorable.

—Miente —murmuró Sakura—. Yo creí que usted era bueno; pero no lo es. Usted no es más que un cochino bastardo embustero. ¡Cómo todos!

—Ella se fue, eso es todo. Esas cosas ocurren algunas veces. Es como en la vida real, cuando alguien simplemente...

Sakura volcó la mesita de noche. El cajón salió disparado. Su reloj y sus monedas cayeron con él. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban allí. Se encogió todo lo que pudo.

—Usted debe pensar que yo nací ayer —argumentó la mujer con los labios fruncidos enseñando los dientes—. En mi trabajo, vi morir a docenas, a centenares de personas, ahora que lo pienso. Unas veces se van gritando; otras, lo hacen dormidas; simplemente se van, como usted dice, seguro, pero los personajes de los libros NO se van simplemente. Dios nos lleva cuando le parece que ya es hora y un escritor es como Dios con los personajes de un relato, los crea como Dios a nosotros, y nadie puede pedirle cuentas a Dios. De acuerdo, está bien; pero en lo que a Hikaru respecta, voy a decirle una cosa, asqueroso farsante, voy a decirle que da la casualidad de que Dios tiene las piernas rotas y está en MI casa comiéndose mi comida,,. y...

Otra vez se quedó en blanco. Se puso rígida, con los brazos muertos a los lados del cuerpo mirando la pared. Allí se quedó mientras Itachi la miraba desde la cama, con manchas circulares en la almohada junto a sus orejas. Oía el agua del jarrón goteando en el suelo y se le ocurrió que podría cometer un asesinato. El asunto se le había ocurrido antes de forma estrictamente académica, por supuesto, aunque esta vez no era así y él sabía por qué. Si ella no hubiese tirado el jarrón, él mismo lo habría estrellado contra el suelo para tratar de hundirle un trozo de vidrio en la garganta mientras estaba así, quieta e inerte como un perchero.

Miró las cosas que habían caído del cajón, pero sólo había monedas, una pluma, un peine y su reloj. No estaba la cartera. Y, lo que era más importante aún, no había ninguna navaja de bolsillo.

Sakura fue volviendo en si poco a poco; y, al menos, la furia ya se le había pasado.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me marche. Vale más que no le vea por un tiempo. Creo que es lo... más prudente.

— ¿Marcharse? ¿A dónde?

—No importa. A un sitio que yo sé. Si me quedó aquí, haré algo inconveniente. Necesito pensar. Adiós, Itachi-sama.

Atravesó la habitación.

— ¿Volverá a darme mi medicina? —preguntó, alarmado.

Salió y cerró sin contestarle.

Escuchó sus pasos por el vestíbulo. Parpadeó mientras le llegaban sus gritos rabiosos, palabras que él no podía entender, y el ruido de algo que caía destrozándose. Una puerta se cerró de golpe. Un motor arrancó. Oyó un chirrido de ruedas girando en la nieve compacta. El motor empezó a alejarse. Emitió un ronquido, luego un zumbido y finalmente desapareció.

Itachi estaba solo.

Solo en casa de Sakura Haruno, encerrado en aquella habitación. La distancia entre ese lugar y Konoha era cómo la que existía entre un continente y otro.

Estaba en la cama, mirando al techo, con la garganta seca y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Al cabo de un rato, el reloj de la sala dio las doce y el dolor, el _Tsukiyomi_…volvió a aparecer.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**N/A: Mañana y el Sábado subo el resto. Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru.

Capitulo 10: "Una larga espera"

Cincuenta y una horas. Lo sabía gracias al reloj de pared que colgaba a exiguos metros de donde estaba la puerta.. Itachi no creía que se le hubiese escapado ni una sola hora. Había dormitado, pero no había dormido. Las campanadas del reloj lo despertaban cada vez que sonaban.

Al poco tiempo, había empezado a sentir hambre y sed, incluso a través del dolor. Había pasado casi toda la noche dormitando y despertándose empapado de un sudor frío, seguro de que se estaba muriendo. Al poco rato tenía la esperanza de que fuese así. Cualquier cosa para salir de aquello, Nunca había sospechado hasta qué punto podía llegar el dolor. El _Tsukiyomí_ era cada vez más sofocante. Alrededor de las tres, cayó en una crisis de gritos inútiles.

Al mediodía siguiente, hora veinticuatro, comprendió que además del dolor de sus piernas, algo lo estaba atormentando. Era la carencia. Necesitaba las cápsulas por más de un motivo.

Pensó en hacer un esfuerzo por salir de la cama; pero el golpe de la caída y la consiguiente escalada de dolor lo disuadían. Podía imaginarlo muy bien...

_("¡Tan vivida!")_

cómo se sentiría todo eso. Podía haberlo intentado de todas maneras, pero ella había cerrado la puerta con llave. ¿Qué podía hacer, aparte de arrastrarse como una babosa y quedarse tendido ante la puerta?

Desesperado, tiró de las mantas por primera vez, esperando contra toda esperanza que lo que iba a encontrar no fuese tan malo como lo sugerían las formas que tomaban las ropas de la cama.

No era tan malo, era peor.

Itachi se quedó mirando horrorizado aquello en lo que él se había convertido de las rodillas para abajo.

_"¿Dónde está el resto de mi cuerpo?"_

El resto de su cuerpo estaba allí y tal vez pudiese salir con vida. Ese pronóstico parecía cada vez más remoto; pero, técnicamente, era posible..., aunque probablemente nunca volviese a caminar, al menos hasta que le volviesen a romper las piernas, tal vez en varios sitios, le unieran los huesos con clavos de acero y lo sometieran a medio centenar de manipulaciones indignas, desquiciantes y dolorosas.

Ella se las había entablillado. Eso ya lo sabía por los elementos rígidos, cuya presencia notaba; pero hasta ahora no sabía con qué lo había hecho. La parte inferior de ambas piernas estaba rodeada con varillas de acero que parecían los restos aserrados de unas muletas de aluminio. Había vendado enérgicamente las varillas, así que de las rodillas para abajo parecía la momia _Imhotep _al ser descubierta en la tumba. La parte baja de sus extremidades seguía formas tortuosas, aquí torcidas, hundidas más allá. De la rodilla izquierda, un foco palpitante de dolor, parecía no quedar nada en absoluto. Había una pantorrilla, un muslo y, en el centro, un bulto asqueroso que parecía una cúpula de sal. La parte superior de sus piernas estaba muy hinchada y daba la impresión de arquearse hacia fuera.

Creía que la parte inferior de sus piernas se hallaría rota. Resultó que no. Estaba pulverizada.

Volvió a cubrirse con las mantas gimiendo y llorando. Nada de dejarse caer de la cama. Mejor quedarse allí, morir allí, mejor aceptar aquel nivel de dolor con todo lo horrible que era y esperar que cesara por completo.

Serían las cuatro de la tarde del segundo día; hacia tiempo que sentía la boca y la garganta secas, pero ahora la sensación era insoportable. La lengua parecía demasiado larga, pesada. Tragar, dolía. Recordaba el jarro de agua que ella había tirado.

Dormitó, despertó, dormitó.

Pasó el día. Cayó la noche.

Empezó a creer que Sakura había muerto. Estaba profundamente desequilibrada y la gente desequilibrada se suicida con frecuencia y por un momento, la mente activa de Itachi le hizo imaginarlo todo con una aterradora y soberbia realidad.

La vio aparcar a un lado de la carretera en su vieja camioneta, sacar debajo el asiento una cuarenta y cuatro, ponérsela en la boca y disparar.

— Con Hikaru muerta, ya no quiero seguir viviendo. Adiós, mundo cruel —gritó Sakura a través de un torrente de lágrimas, y apretó el gatillo.

Itachi se rió, después gimió y luego gritó. El viento gritó con él..., pero nadie más le escuchó.

O tal vez un accidente... ¿Era posible? Si, señor. La vio conducir sombría, demasiado rápido, y entonces...se quedó en blanco y se salió del lado derecho de la carretera. Cayó... y cayó... De pronto, chocó y explotó en una bola de fuego muriendo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Si ella había muerto, él moriría allí como una rata en una trampa.

Creía que la inconsciencia vendría a liberarlo, pero no llegaba. En su lugar, llegaron la hora treinta y la hora cuarenta.

—_0—_

Al verla entrar, creyó al principio que se trataba de un sueño, pero entonces la realidad, o el puro y brutal instinto de supervivencia, se impuso y empezó a gemir y a suplicar con voz rota, como desde un pozo cada vez más profundo de irrealidad. Sólo vio con nitidez que ella llevaba un vestido azul oscuro y un sombrero floreado, exactamente el mismo atuendo con que él la había imaginado en el banquillo de acusados de la corte en Suna.

Tenía la cara encendida y los ojos le brillaban con vivacidad. Estaba todo lo cerca de la hermosura que Sakura Haruno podía llegar a estar. Cuando, más adelante, trataba de recordar la escena, las únicas imágenes que podía evocar con claridad eran sus mejillas sonrosadas y el sombrero floreado.

Llevaba en la mano un vaso de agua, un gran vaso de agua.

—Tome —le dijo poniéndole en la nuca la mano, aún fría por la intemperie, para ayudarle a incorporarse. Tomó tres buches rápidamente y el agua se le derramó en la barbilla y en la camiseta. Entonces ella le retiró el vaso.

Gimió suplicándolo con las manos temblorosas extendidas.

—No —le dijo—. No, Itachi-sama. Poco a poco o vomitará.

Al cabo de un ratito, volvió a darle el vaso y le permitió dos sorbos.

—La medicina —dijo él, tosiendo.—Las cápsulas..., dolor..., por favor, Sakura-san, por favor, el dolor es horrible.

—Ya sé que lo es, pero debe escucharme —le dijo mirándole con aquella expresión a un tiempo severa y maternal—. Tuve que marcharme a meditar. He reflexionado profundamente y espero haber pensado bien. No estaba muy segura. Mis ideas son a veces confusas; lo sé, lo acepto. Por eso, cuando me preguntaban, no podía recordar dónde había estado todas aquellas veces. Así que recé. Hay un Dios, ¿sabe?, y responde a las oraciones. Siempre responde. Así que recé y dije, querido Dios, Itachi Uchiha puede estar muerto cuando regrese. Pero Dios dijo: no estará muerto. Yo le he preservado para que tú puedas enseñarle el camino que debe seguir.

Sakura dijo empujarle, en lugar de enseñarle, pero Itachi apenas la oía. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el vaso de agua. Le dio otros tres sorbos. Los tragó y gritó cuando los escalofríos y los calambres le recorrieron el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, ella lo miraba con benevolencia.

—Le daré su medicina y aliviaré su dolor —le dijo—; pero antes tiene algo que hacer. Volveré en seguida.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡No! —gritó Itachi.

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Y se quedó allí, encapsulado en su dolor, tratando de no gemir, pero gimiendo.

Capítulo 11: "Sacrificio"

Al principio creyó que deliraba. Lo que veía era tan extraño que no podía ser normal.

Sakura Haruno regresaba empujando un asador portátil.

—Sakura-san, tengo un dolor horrible.

Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara.

—Lo sé, querido. —Le besó en la mejilla con la suavidad de una pluma cayendo—. Pronto.

Se marchó y él se quedó mirando estúpidamente el asador, algo destinado a un patio de verano que ahora estaba allí, en su habitación, evocando imágenes inexorables de ídolos y sacrificios.

Y lo que ella tenía en mente era, por supuesto, el sacrificio. Cuando volvió, traía en una mano el manuscrito de "Shinobi", el único producto existente de sus dos años de trabajo. En la otra, llevaba una caja de fósforos de madera.

Y enseguida averiguó de que se trataba.

—No —dijo él, temblando.

Le asaltó un pensamiento quemándole como ácido corrosivo. Por menos de cien ryos podía haber fotocopiado el manuscrito antes de salir del hotel. Todos (Kisame, sus dos ex mujeres, demonios, hasta su madre) le habían dicho siempre que era una locura no hacer al menos una copia de su obra para guardarla, pero Itachi Uchiha constantemente se había negado sin ningún motivo racional. Simplemente, le parecía que hacer copias era cosa de maniáticos.

Pues bien, aquí estaban la manía y el desastre natural coaligados. Aquí estaba el huracán Sakura. A ella no parecía habérsele pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que hubiese otras copias de "Shinobi" en alguna parte, y si él hubiese hecho caso, sí hubiese invertido esos miserables cien ryos...

—Sí —Sakura le replicó, casi alegremente, alargándole los fósforos.

El manuscrito, en papel "Bond", limpio y blanco, con la página del titulo encima, descansaba en su falda. Aún tenía la expresión tranquila y despejada.

—No –dijo Itachi, volviéndole la cara ardiente.

—Si. Es sucio. Y, además, no es bueno.

—Usted no podría reconocer lo bueno aunque se le echase encima y le mordiese la nariz —le gritó sin importarle ya nada.

Ella rió con amabilidad. Al parecer, el mal genio se le había ido de vacaciones; pero, conociendo a Sakura, Itachi sabia que podía regresar de improviso en cualquier momento.

—Lo primero —le respondió ella—, es que lo bueno no me mordería la nariz. Lo malo puede que si; pero lo bueno, no. Y lo segundo es que yo sí sé reconocer lo bueno cuando lo veo. Usted es bueno, Itachi-sama. Todo lo que necesita es un poco de ayuda. Ahora, tome un fósforo…

Él sacudió rígidamente la cabeza.

—No.

—Si.

—¡No!

—Sí.

—¡No, maldición!

—Puede maldecir todo lo que quiera. He oído de todo.

—No voy a hacerlo —Itachi cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, ella tenía una caja de cartón, cuadrada, con la palabra NOVRIL impresa en letras de color azul brillante. MUESTRA, decían las letras rojas bajó el nombre. CON RECETA MEDICA. Bajo la advertencia había cuatro cápsulas encerradas en ampolletas de plástico. Trató de apoderarse de ellas; pero la mujer retiró la caja y la puso fuera de su alcance.

—Cuando haya quemado eso —le dijo Sakura, casi deletreando cada sílaba—. Entonces le daré sus cápsulas, las cuatro, creo, y se le pasará el dolor. Volverá a serenarse y, cuando se haya dominado, le cambiaré las sábanas. Para entonces, ya tendrá hambre y le daré un poco de sopa. Tal vez un pan sin mantequilla. Pero hasta que no queme esto, Itachi-sama, no puedo hacer nada, lo siento.

Su lengua quería decir: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Está bien! Se la mordió. Volvió la cara para no ver aquella caja incitante, desesperante, con sus cuatro cápsulas blancas dentro del plástico transparente.

—Usted es el demonio —dijo.

Otra vez esperaba un ataque de furia y obtuvo en cambio una risa indulgente con un tono de enterada tristeza.

—Ya, ya. Eso es lo que piensa un niño cuando mamá entra en la cocina y lo encuentra jugando con la botella de lejía que ha sacado del armario del fregadero. No lo dice así, por supuesto, porque no tiene una cultura como la suya. Sólo dice: ¡Mamá, eres mala!

Le retiró el pelo que le cubría la frente ardorosa, deslizando los dedos por su mejilla; luego, bajaron por su cuello y le apretaron un hombro, breve y compasivamente, antes de retirarse.

—La madre se siente mal cuando el niño le dice que es mala o cuando llora por lo que le ha quitado, como usted está llorando ahora. Pero ella sabe que está haciendo lo correcto y cumple con su deber. Como yo estoy cumpliendo con el mío.

Golpeó el manuscrito con los nudillos. Tres golpes sordos, rápidos. Ciento noventa mil palabras y cinco vidas que a un Itachi Uchiha sano y sin dolor le habían importado muchísimo. Ciento noventa mil palabras y cinco vidas que cada vez le estaban pareciendo más prescindibles.

Las cápsulas. Las cápsulas. Necesitaba esas cápsulas.

—¿Itachi-sama?

—¡No! —sollozó.

El apagado repiqueteo de las cápsulas en su envoltura. Silencio. Luego el repiqueteo de las cerillas en la caja.

—¿Itachi-sama?

—¡No!

—Le estoy esperando, Itachi-sama.

_En el nombre de Dios, ¿A quién estás tratando de impresionar? ¿Te crees que esto es una película o un programa de televisión y que hay una audiencia que va a puntuar tu valentía? Puedes hacer lo que ella quiere o puedes aguantar. Si aguantas, te vas a morir y ella va a quemar el manuscrito de todos modos, ¿Qué harás entonces?, ¿quedarte aquí sufriendo por un libro que no hubiese vendido ni la mitad de ejemplares que el de menos éxito de Hikaru, y en el que Sasori No Akasuna se hubiese lucido con su estilo elegante y desdeñoso cuando hiciese la crítica en Konoha Newsweek, el gran oráculo literario? ¡Vamos, vamos, piensa! _

—¿Itachi-sama? Le estoy esperando. Puedo esperar todo el día. Aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que usted puede caer en coma de un momento a otro. Creó que ahora se encuentra en un estado precomatoso y yo he tenido much...

La voz se perdió en un zumbido.

_¡Si! ¡Deme los fósforos! ¡Deme una antorcha! ¡Deme un lanzallamas! ¡Estoy dispuesto a tirarle encima una bomba incendiaria si eso es lo que usted quiere, jodida bruja!_

Eso decía el oportunista, el que quería sobrevivir a toda costa.

Pero otra parte que estaba ahora fallando, casi comatosa, clamó en la oscuridad: _¡Ciento noventa mil palabras! ¡Dos años de trabajo!_

Los muelles no crujieron cuando ella se levantó.

—¡Bueno! ¡Es usted un niño muy testarudo y no puedo estar sentada en su cama toda la noche! He estado conduciendo casi una hora para llegar pronto. Volveré dentro de un rato a ver si ha cambiado de...

—Entonces quémelas usted —Itachi le gritó de pronto.

Ella se volvió a mirarle.

—No, no puedo hacer eso, aunque bien quisiera evitarle la agonía que está sufriendo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque —le respondió, puntillosa— debe hacerlo usted por su propia voluntad.

Entonces él rompió a reír y la cara de la mujer se ensombreció por primera vez desde que había llegado, y abandonó la habitación con el manuscrito bajó el brazo.

Cuando regresó una hora después, él tomó los fósforos mientras ella ponía la página del titulo sobre la parrilla. Trató de encender una; pero no pudo porque, o no acertaba la lija de la caja, o porque se le caían constantemente.

Sakura las cogió, encendió una y se la puso en la mano. Él la acercó al borde del papel, la dejó caer en la barbacoa y contempló fascinado cómo la llama la prendía y luego la devoraba. Ella tenía esa vez un tenedor de cocina y, cuando la página empezó a retorcerse, la metió entre las rendijas de la parrilla.

—Vamos a tardar una eternidad en esto —dijo él—. Yo no puedo...

—No, haremos un trabajo rápido, pero usted debe quemar unas cuantas hojas, Itachi-sama, como símbolo de que ha comprendido.

Entonces puso en la parrilla la primera página de "Shinobi", palabras que él recordaba haber escrito unos veinticuatro meses atrás en su casa en Konoha.

¡Ay, la página quemada le devolvió aquel día como los Éxitos Dorados de la radio!

Recordó haberse sentado.

Cómo siempre, el bendito alivio de empezar, una sensación que era como caer en un agujero lleno de luz radiante.

Cómo siempre, la triste certeza de que no escribiría tan bien como quería hacerlo.

Y el terror de no ser capaz de terminar, de ir avanzando contra un muro blanco.

La eterna sensación de alegría nerviosa, la maravilla del viaje que comienza.

Miró a Sakura Haruno y dijo en voz baja, pero clara:

—Sakura, por favor, no me obligue a hacer esto.

Ella mantuvo las cerillas ante su cara sin moverse, y declaró:

—Puede hacer lo que usted quiera.

Así que Itachi Uchiha quemó su libro.

Le hizo prender fuego a la primera página, a la última y a nueve pares de páginas de diferentes partes del manuscrito, porque el nueve, según dijo, era un número de poder y el nueve doble daba suerte. Vio que ella había tachado las palabrotas con un rotulador, al menos hasta donde había leído.

—Bueno —exclamó cuando se había quemado el último par—, se ha portado como un buen chico y un buen perdedor. Sé que esto le duele tanto cómo las piernas, así que no lo prolongaré más.

Quitó la parrilla y metió el resto del manuscrito en la barbacoa aplastando los restos negros y crujientes de las páginas que él ya había quemado. La habitación apestaba a cerillas y a papel carbonizado. _Huele como el vestidor del diablo_, pensó delirante. Si hubiese habido algo en la arrugada cáscara de nuez que una vez había sido su estómago, lo habría vomitado.

Sakura volvió al cabo de un rato. Estaba canturreando.

Lo sentó y le metió las cápsulas en la boca.

Él se las tragó y volvió a echarse, pensando: _La mataré_.

Capitulo 12 : "Hikaru Revive"

—Le he traído un obsequio —Sakura irrumpió en la habitación, la mañana del día siguiente al tremebundo "sacrificio".

Itachi no dijo nada. Sólo pudo levantar levemente la espalda.

Y entonces la vio.

Era un modelo de oficina, de una era en que las máquinas eléctricas, los televisores en color y los teléfonos digitales eran sólo ciencia ficción. Negra y severa como un par de zapatos con botones delanteros. Tenía paneles de cristal a los lados enseñando sus palancas, muelles, tuercas y varillas. La palanca de retroceso era de acero y sobresalía a un lado como el pulgar de un autostopista. El carro se hallaba polvoriento, la goma dura, rayada y picada. En el centro, las letras REMINGTON aparecían en un semicírculo. Gruñendo, se la puso a los pies de la cama entre las piernas después de haberla sostenido en el aire durante unos segundos para que él la inspeccionase.

Se quedó mirándola. ¿Sonreía?

Kami, parecía que la máquina estaba sonriendo.

De todos modos, presagiaba problemas. La cinta era de dos colores, rojo y negro, y estaba gastada. Había olvidado que existían esas cintas. Su visión no le produjo ninguna nostalgia agradable.

—Bueno —dijo ella sonriendo con ansiedad—, ¿qué le parece?

—Es muy bonita —le respondió en seguida—, una auténtica antigüedad.

La sonrisa se le ensombreció.

—No la compré como antigüedad. La compré de segunda mano. Una buena pieza de segunda mano.

Él cambió la trayectoria de inmediato.

—La conseguí en "Novedades Usadas". ¿No le parece un nombre estúpido? Pero Temari No Sabaku, la mujer que lleva la tienda, es una estúpida.

Sakura se ensombreció un poco; pero Itachi se dio cuenta de que no iba contra él. Estaba descubriendo que el instinto de supervivencia creaba unos atajos sorprendentes, hacia la empatía. Se encontró más sintonizado con sus estados de ánimo, sus "ciclos". La escuchaba sonar como si fuese un reloj estropeado.

—Pero, además de estúpida, es mala. Se ha divorciado dos veces y ahora vive con un tabernero. Por eso, cuando usted dijo que era una antigüedad...

—Se ve muy bien —le dijo.

Ella calló unos instantes y luego murmuró como en confesión.

—Le falta la H.

—¿Ah, si?

—Si, mire.

Levantó la máquina para que él pudiese ver el semicírculo de letras y entre ellas la palanca que faltaba como una mella en una dentadura vieja, pero completa.

—Ya veo.

Volvió a ponerla en su sitio. La cama se movió un poco. Itachi calculó que la máquina debía pesar unos veinte kilos. La "Remignton" le sonrió prometiéndole problemas.

—Ella quería cuarenta y cinco ryos, pero me rebajó cinco por la letra que le falta —explicó Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona que decía: no soy ninguna tonta.

Itachi le sonrió a su vez. El _Tsukiyomi_ se acercaba. Eso hacía que le resultase fácil sonreír y mentir.

—¿Se la rebajó? ¿No será que usted regateó?

Sakura se atiesó un poquito.

—Le dije que la H era una letra importante —concedió.

—Hmp…supongo que esta bien.

Había hecho un nuevo descubrimiento. Comprender a un psicótico es fácil cuando se le ha cogido el paso.

Sakura le sonrió con astucia como invitándole a compartir un secreto delicioso.

—Le dije que la H era una de las letras del apellido de mi escritor favorito.

—Y es la letra inicial del apellido de mi enfermera favorita.

La sonrisa le resplandeció. Increíblemente, sus sólidas mejillas se sonrojaron. Itachi pensó que así se vería un horno.

—Adulador —sonrió alelada.

—No, no la estoy adulando en absoluto.

—Bueno —pareció desconectarse por un momento, no en blanco, sino complacida, un poco turbada, tomándose un momento para organizar sus pensamientos.

Itachi podía haber disfrutado hasta cierto punto del modo en que se estaban desarrollando las cosas; sí no hubiese sido por el peso de la máquina y si él no estuviese tan fuera de forma y tan debilitado. Parecía sonreírle prometiéndole problemas con el diente que le faltaba.

—La silla de ruedas me salió mucho más cara —dijo ella entonces—. Los aparatos de ortopedia se han esfumado desde que yo...—y Sakura se cortó, frunció las cejas, se aclaró la garganta, y volvió a mirarle, sonriendo—. Pero ya es hora de que empiece a sentarse y no lamento el precio ni un poquito. Usted no puede escribir acostado, ¿verdad?

—No...

—Tengo una tabla..., la corté a la medida..., y papel... Espere.

Salió corriendo de la habitación como una niña dejando a Itachi y a la máquina para que se observasen mutuamente. La sonrisa del hombre desapareció en cuanto la mujer le dio la espalda. La de la "Remington" no había cambiado.

Sakura volvió con un paquete de papel opalina lisa, envuelto en un empaque castaño y una tabla de un metro de ancho por uno y medio de largo.

—¡Mire!

Puso la tabla en los brazos de la silla de ruedas que estaba al lado de la cama como el solemne esqueleto de un visitante. Itachi vio en seguida al fantasma de si mismo sentado tras la tabla, como aprisionado en un cepo.

Colocó la máquina sobre la tabla, de cara al fantasma, y el paquete de opalina, el papel que él más odiaba en el mundo por la forma en que se borraban las letras cuando las hojas se rozaban entre si. Acababa de crear una especie de estudio de inválido.

—¿Qué le parece?

—Se ve muy bien —dijo soltando la mentira más grande de su vida con absoluta naturalidad, y entonces hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta conocía perfectamente—: ¿Qué cree usted que voy a escribir ahí?

—Pero, Itachi-sama —le respondió volviéndose a mirarle, con los ojos bailando en su cara sonrojada—, yo no lo creo. ¡Yo lo sé! Usted va a utilizar esta máquina para escribir una nueva novela. ¡Su mejor novela! ¡El retomo de Hikaru!

El retomo de Hikaru. No sintió nada en absoluto. Supuso que un hombre que acabase de cortarse una mano con un serrucho eléctrico debía sentir esa misma especie de nada mientras se miraba con estúpida sorpresa la muñeca sangrante.

—Sí. —La cara de Sakura resplandeció como un faro, y sus frágiles manos se parapetaron a la altura de sus pechos—. ¡Será un libro sólo para mí, Itachi-sama! ¡Mi pago por haberle devuelto la salud! ¡La única copia del último libro de Hikaru! ¡Tendré algo que ninguna persona en el mundo podrá poseer, por más que lo desee! ¡Imagínese!

—Sakura-san, Hikaru está muerta.

Pero, aunque pareciera increíble, ya estaba pensando:

_Puedo hacerla volver. _

El pensamiento le llenó de cansancio y repugnancia, pero no de sorpresa. Después de todo, un hombre que puede destruir una de sus mejores obras quemándolas como una parrillada al aire libre, debe ser capaz de escribir lo que le manden.

—No, no lo está —replicó Sakura, embelesada—. Cuando yo estaba..., cuando estaba enfadada con usted, sabía que ella no se hallaba verdaderamente muerta. Yo sabia que usted no podía matarla realmente. Porque usted es bueno.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó Itachi.

Miró a la máquina, la cual le sonrió susurrándole: "Vamos a ver cómo eres de bueno, amiguito."

—¡Si!

—Sakura-san, no sé si puedo sentarme en esa silla de ruedas. La última vez que quise sentarme en la cama me...

—La última vez le dolió, seguro que le dolió. Y la próxima también le dolerá. Puede que hasta un poquito más. Pero llegará un momento, y no tardará mucho aunque a usted se lo parezca, en que le dolerá un poco menos. Y luego cada vez menos...

—Sakura-san, ¿puede decirme una cosa?

—Por supuesto, Itachi-sama.

—Si le escribo esta historia...

—¡Novela! Una novela bonita y larga como las otras, tal vez más larga.

Cerró los ojos un momento, volvió a abrirlos.

—Está bien, si le escribo esa novela, ¿me dejará irme cuando esté terminada?

Por un momento, una nube de inquietud le barrió los ojos y entonces lo miró con atención, estudiándolo.

—Habla como si le tuviera prisionero, Itachi-sama.

Él siguió mirándola sin contestarle.

—Creo que para cuando haya terminado, estará hasta..., hasta la coronilla de ver gente aquí —le dijo—. ¿Es eso lo que quiere escuchar, Itachi-sama?

—Era eso lo que quería escuchar, si.

—Vaya, francamente, sabia que los escritores tenían el ego muy desarrollado, pero ignoraba que eso significaba también ingratitud.

Él no respondió y, después de un rato, ella desvió la mirada, impaciente y un poco turbada.

Itachi dijo, finalmente:

—Necesitaré todos los libros de Hikaru, si los tiene, porque no tengo ninguna concordancia.

—Claro que los tengo. —Y luego—: ¿Qué es una concordancia?

—Es una carpeta de hojas sueltas donde guardo todos los datos de Hikaru, personajes y lugares, casi todo; pero con índices interrelacionados de distintos modos. El tiempo, datos históricos...

Vio que ella apenas le escuchaba. Era la segunda vez que ella no demostraba ni más mínimo interés por un truco profesional que hubiese hechizado a una clase de futuros escritores. La razón, pensó, era la simplicidad en si misma. Sakura Haruno era la perfecta espectadora, una mujer que adoraba las historias sin que le importara el mecanismo de su construcción. Era la encarnación del odiado "lector constante". No quería saber nada de sus concordancias y de sus índices porque Hikaru y los personajes que la rodeaban eran, para ella, perfectamente reales. Los índices no le decían nada. Si él le hubiese hablado de los distintos campos de entrenamiento que esperaba verse en el período Edo, habría mostrado la misma indiferencia.

—Me aseguraré de que tenga sus libros. Están un poco usados, pero es señal de que un libro se ha leído y se ha amado mucho, ¿no es así?

—Si —le dijo sin tener que mentir esa vez—. Así es.

—Voy a aprender a encuadernar —dijo arrobada—. Voy a encuadernar El regreso de Hikaru yo misma.

—Eso está bien —dijo Itachi por decir algo, al tiempo que empezaba a sentir el estómago un poco revuelto.

—Ahora me voy para que pueda ponerse el gorro de pensar. Esto es emocionante. ¿No le parece?

—Sí, Sakura-san, seguro que sí.

—Volveré dentro de media hora con una pechuga de pollo y puré de patatas y guisantes. Hasta un poco de gelatina, ya que se ha portado como un niño bueno. Y me aseguraré de que tenga puntualmente su medicina para el dolor. Hasta puede tomarse una cápsula más por la noche, si la necesita. Quiero estar segura de que duerme bien porque tiene que volver a trabajar mañana. Se recuperará más de prisa cuando esté trabajando; apuesto lo que quiera.

Se fue hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento y luego, grotescamente, le tiró un beso. La puerta se cerró tras ella. Itachi no quería mirar la máquina de escribir y, durante un rato, logró resistirse; pero, al final, sus ojos rodaron impotentes hacia el artefacto. Estaba en la cómoda, sonriendo. Mirarla era como contemplar un instrumento de tortura, bota, potro, cuerdas, que está inactivo, pero sólo por el momento.

"_Creo que para cuando haya terminado, estará hasta la coronilla de ver gente"._

_¡Ay, Sakura! Nos estabas mintiendo a los dos, Yo lo sabía y tú también lo sabias. Te lo vi en los ojos._

El panorama que ahora se abría ante los suyos era extremadamente desagradable: seis semanas de vida que pasaría sufriendo con sus huesos rotos y renovando sus relaciones con Hikaru Mikazuki.

_Entonces no lo hagas. Enfurécela. Es como una botella ambulante de nitroglicerina. Agítala un poquito. Hazla explotar. Será mejor que quedarse aquí sufriendo._

Trató de contemplar las W dobles entrelazadas en el teclado, pero muy pronto se encontró mirando otra vez la máquina. Estaba encima de la cómoda, mellada, muda y densa; llena de palabras que él no quería escribir.

_Eso no te lo crees ni tú, viejo amigo. Quieres seguir viviendo aunque te duela, Si eso significa sacar a la estúpida Hikaru otra vez a escena para que siga sus estúpidas aventuras, lo harás, o al menos lo intentarás. Pero antes vas a tener que tratar conmigo y creo que no me gusta tu cara._

—Estamos en paz —repuso Itachi.

Trató de desviar la mirada hacia el cielo gris a través de la ventana, pero muy pronto sus ojos volvieron, sin darse cuenta, a la máquina con una fascinación que era a un tiempo ávida y preocupada.

—_0—_

Sentarse en la silla no le supuso tanto dolor como temía. Mejor. Sabía por experiencia que luego le dolería mucho.

Sakura había puesto la bandeja de comida en la cómoda, acercando luego la silla de ruedas a la cama. Le ayudó a sentarse y sintió un relámpago de dolor en el área pélvica, pero se le calmó en seguida. Entonces, ella se inclinó. Su cuello, se le había apretado contra el hombro haciéndole escuchar por un instante el latido de su pulso. Lo había tomado luego con el brazo derecho alrededor del cuello y el izquierdo en torno a las caderas.

—Trate de no moverse de las rodillas para abajo mientras haga esto.

Y entonces lo deslizó hacia la silla con la misma facilidad que si deslizase o introdujese un libro en el hueco de una estantería. Sí, era fuerte. Y la idea le aterraba más a Itachi, siendo que ella no tenía una apariencia meramente fuerte. Aunque él hubiese estado en buena forma, el resultado de un combate con Sakura habría sido dudoso.

Le puso la tabla delante.

—¿Ve lo bien que encaja? —le dijo, volviendo a la cómoda para buscar la comida.

—¿Sakura-san?

—Sí.

—¿Podría poner la máquina de cara a la pared?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Se puede saber por qué quiere que haga una cosa así?

_Porque no quiero que se pase toda la noche sonriéndome._

—Es una vieja superstición. Siempre pongo la máquina de cara a la pared antes de empezar a escribir. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—:Lo hago todas las noches mientras estoy escribiendo.

—Ah…entiendo —de nuevo apareció aquella sonrisa tonta en el rostro de ella—Es como aquello de que si pisas una grieta se muere tu madre—comentó—. Yo nunca piso una grieta, si puedo evitarlo. —Volvió la máquina de forma que ya sólo sonreía a la pared—. ¿Está mejor así?

—Mucho mejor.

—Qué tontito es —le dijo mientras empezaba a darle la comida.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru

Capítulo 13: "Una larga marcha"

— ¿Distinto a éste? —Sakura le preguntó, golpeando el paquete de hojas opalina envuelto en celofán— Pero, si es el más caro de todos. Lo pregunté cuando fui a la papelería.

— ¿No le dijo nunca su madre que lo más caro no siempre es lo mejor?

El ceño de Sakura se ensombreció. Había empezado a la defensiva, seguía con indignación e Itachi supuso que ahora empezaría la furia.

—Pues no, no me lo dijo. Lo que si me dijo, señor Sabelotodo, es que cuando se compra barato se consigue baratija.

Itachi había llegado a descubrir que el clima interior de Sakura era como la primavera en Amegakure. La mujer estaba llena de tormentas esperando desatarse y, si él hubiese sido un granjero observando un cielo como la cara que Sakura tenía en esos momentos, iría de inmediato a recoger a la familia para meterla en el refugio. Su frente estaba demasiado blanca. Los costados de la nariz le batían a un ritmo regular, como las de un animal olfateando el fuego. Sus manos habían empezado a abrirse y a cerrarse con violencia, agarrando y exprimiendo el aire.

Su miedo y su vulnerabilidad le gritaron que hiciera marcha atrás, que tratase de aplacarla mientras aún estaba a tiempo, si es que aún lo estaba. Pero había otra parte de sí mismo, más calculadora y menos acobardada, recordándole que no podría desempeñar el papel de escritor omnipotente si se aterrorizaba e intentaba aplacarla cada vez que ella tronara. Sólo conseguiría de esa forma que explotara con más frecuencia.

_Si no tuvieses algo que ella desea ardientemente_, razonaba esa parte, _te habría llevado al hospital de inmediato o te hubiese matado para protegerse de los Yamanaka. Porque, para Sakura, el mundo está lleno de Yamanakas acechando tras todos los arbustos. Si no controlas a esta perra ahora mismo, Itachi, tal vez nunca puedas hacerlo._

Ella estaba respirando cada vez más rápido, casi al punto de hiperventilación. También se aceleraba el ritmo de sus manos e Itachi se dio cuenta de que en un instante habría perdido por completo la oportunidad de controlarla.

Haciendo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba, y tratando desesperadamente de lograr el tono justo de dureza e irritación, le dijo:

—Será mejor que se controle. Con enfurecerse no va a cambiar las cosas.

Ella se quedó paralizada, como sí la hubiese abofeteado, y lo miró dolida.

—Sakura-san —le dijo pacientemente—, esto no conduce a ninguna parte.

—Es un truco. Usted no quiere escribir mi libro y por eso esta inventando trucos para no empezar. Ya sabía que lo haría. Seguro. Pero no le va a servir de nada. No...

—Eso es una tontería. ¿He dicho yo que no iba a empezar?

—No, no; pero...

—Pues si voy a hacerlo y, si me deja que le enseñe una cosa, verá cuál es el problema. Deme esa lapicera de allá, por favor.

Itachi acababa de inventarse una pausa, pero consiguió el efecto deseado. Ella pareció más confundida que nunca, perdida en un mundo especializado del que no tenía ni el más remoto conocimiento. La confusión había disipado su cólera. Ya no sabía siquiera si tenía derecho a estar furiosa.

Le alcanzó la consabida lapicera, la puso de golpe encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —le dijo enfurruñada.

—Observe.

Abrió el paquete de opalina y sacó una hoja. Tomó el lapicero y trazó un par de líneas, entonces deslizó el pulgar sobre la superficie del papel. Ambas rayas se emborronaron hacia donde se deslizaba su pulgar.

— ¿Ve?

— ¿Y qué?

—La cinta de la máquina también se borra, no tanto como la marca del lápiz, pero más que el trazo una pluma.

— ¿Va usted a frotar cada página con sus dedos?

—El simple roce de las páginas basta para borrarlas en unas semanas y hasta en unos días -le dijo—. Y cuando se está trabajando con un manuscrito, se le mueve bastante. Siempre se está mirando atrás para buscar un nombre o una fecha. —su voz era baja, y demasiado seria—Mire, Sakura-san, una de las primeras cosas que uno aprende en este negocio es que los editores detestan leer manuscritos presentados en opalina tanto como detestan los que les presentan a mano.

—No le llame así, odio que le llame así.

Itachi la miró sinceramente perplejo.

— ¿Que le llame el qué?

—Usted pervierte el talento que Dios le dio llamándolo negocio. Lo odio.

—Lo siento.

—Debería sentirlo —le dijo con la cara pétrea—. Igual podría llamarle prostitución.

_No, Sakura-san, _pensó Itachi lleno de ira_. Esto no es prostitución. "Shinobi" intentaba precisamente lo contrario. Volver a la vida a una estúpida campesina que cosecha cebollas y estaba enamorada de dos bastardos, sí._

—Buena premisa —admitió, resignado a que no se podía lidiar con una mujer paranoica y con semejantes arranques de ira. En esos casos, era mejor dejar que la avalancha se detuviese por sí sola, en vez de franquear una débil barricada—. Y ahora, volviendo al asunto del papel...

—Le traeré su maldito papelito —le interrumpió resentida—. Dígame exactamente qué es lo que tengo que traer y se lo traeré.

—Mientras entienda que estoy de su parte.

—No me haga reír. Nadie ha estado de mi parte, ni mi madre.

—Puede creer entonces lo que le parezca —le dijo Itachi—. Si es usted tan insegura que no puede creer que le estoy agradecido por haberme salvado la vida, es cosa suya.

La estaba observando atentamente y volvió a ver en sus ojos un brillo de incertidumbre, un deseo de creer.

Bien. Muy bien.

La miró con toda la sinceridad que pudo fingir mientras se imaginaba otra vez clavándole un trozo de vidrio en la garganta, y dejando manar hasta la última gota de la sangre que alimentaba aquel cerebro demente.

—Por lo menos deberá creer que estoy de parte del libro. Usted ha dicho que lo encuadernaría. Supongo que quiso decir el manuscrito, las páginas mecanografiadas.

—Claro que es eso lo que quise decir.

_Sí claro que sí, porque si llevara el manuscrito a un impresor, podría provocar preguntas. Usted puede ser ingenua en cuanto al mundo de los libros y de las ediciones, pero no tanto. Itachi Uchiha ha desaparecido y su impresor podría recordar haber recibido un manuscrito del tamaño de un libro relacionado con el personaje más famoso de él, por las mismas fechas de su desaparición, ¿no? Y seguramente recordaría las instrucciones. Tan insólitas que cualquier impresor las recordaría. Una sola copia impresa de un manuscrito tan voluminoso como una novela._

_Sólo una._

_¿Que cómo era la mujer, oficial? Pues, era una mujer delgada, demasiado delgada y de cabello…¡ah, claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Cabello rosa. Un momento. Tengo su nombre y su dirección en los archivos, Déjeme revisar las copias de las facturas._

—No hay nada malo en ella —le dijo Itachi, interrumpiendo aquella casi agradable visión. Imposible "visión", mejor dicho—. Un manuscrito encuadernado puede ser muy bonito, como una buena edición de folios. Pero un libro debe durar mucho tiempo, Sakura-san, y si escribo éste en opalina, dentro de diez años no va a tener más que páginas emborronadas, a menos que lo deje siempre en un estante.

_Pero ella no haría eso. Kami, claro que no. Ella lo tomaría todos los días, tal vez cada pocas horas, para así alimentar su morbo._

Su cara había cobrado un extraño aspecto de granito. No le gustó esa expresión de terquedad, esa mirada que casi se jactaba de su dureza. Le ponía nervioso. Podía calcular su furor; pero algo había en esa expresión que era tan opaca como infantil.

—No tiene que insistir; ya le he dicho que le conseguiré su papel. ¿De qué clase?

—En esa papelería a la que usted va...

—"El Parche de Papel".

—Sí, "El Parche de Papel". Les dice que quiere dos resmas, una resma es un paquete de quinientas hojas.

—Ya lo sé, Itachi-sama. No soy tan ignorante.

—Ya sé que no lo es —Itachi le dijo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. El dolor había empezado a recorrer sus piernas de arriba abajo y le gritaba desde el área pélvica. Llevaba casi una hora sentado y la dislocación de allá abajo se estaba quejando.

_Tranquilízate, por Dios. No pierdas todo lo que has ganado. Pero ¿he ganado algo, o es simplemente que me lo quiero creer?_

—Pida dos resmas de papel blanco bond. Dos resmas de ese papel le costarán menos que este paquete de opalina y bastarán para hacer todo el trabajo, corrección incluida.

—Iré ahora mismo —dijo, levantándose de repente.

La miró alarmado, comprendiendo que tenía la intención de volver a dejarlo sin el medicamento, y esta vez sentado. Era una postura dolorosa y, cuando ella regresara, por mucha prisa que se diera, el dolor seria monstruoso.

—No tiene que hacer eso —se apresuró a decir—. La opalina sirve para empezar; después de todo, tengo que pasarlo luego a limpio.

—Sólo un tonto empezaría un buen trabajo con una herramienta mala.

Sakura tomó el paquete de opalina, hizo una pelota con la página que él había utilizado, la tiró a la papelera y se volvió hacia Itachi. La expresión pétrea cubría su cara como una máscara. Sus ojos brillaban igual que monedas pulidas.

—Ahora me voy a la ciudad —decidió—. Ya sé que quiere empezar cuanto antes, puesto que está de mi parte. —Sus últimas palabras sonaron con un intenso sarcasmo, y a Itachi le pareció que con más odio hacia sí misma del que ella podía sospechar—. Así que no voy a perder tiempo en volver a acostarlo.

Sonrió estirando los labios en una grotesca mueca de marioneta y se le acercó con sus zapatos silenciosos de enfermera. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo y él se echó atrás, sin poder evitarlo, lo cual intensificó aquella sonrisa de muerta viviente.

—Aunque sospecho que tendremos que retrasar el comienzo de El regreso de Hikaru por uno, dos o tal vez tres días. Si, puede que pasen tres días antes de que usted pueda volver a sentarse, puesto que sentirá un gran dolor. Qué lástima. Tenía champaña en el congelador; tendré que volver a bajarlo.

—Sakura-san, de verdad, puedo empezar si usted...

—No, Itachi-sama. —Fue hasta la puerta y se volvió mirándolo con su cara pétrea; sólo sus ojos, esas monedas pulidas, parecían estar vivos bajo el anaquel de su entrecejo—. Quiero que se quede pensando en una cosa: tal vez crea que puede engañarme, ya sé que parezco estúpida y lenta, pero no soy ni una cosa ni la otra, Itachi-sama.

De repente la cara se le descompuso. La obstinación pétrea se le vino abajo, y apareció el rostro de una criatura con una furia loca. El escritor pensó por un momento que la intensidad de su terror podría matarle. ¿Había creído ganar algo? ¿Lo había creído? ¿Se podía desempeñar el papel de escritor con un carcelero demente?

Arrancó hacia él, las piernas pesadas, las rodillas flexionadas, los codos subiendo y bajando como pistones en el aire estancado de la habitación de enfermo. El pelo saltaba y se enredaba en torno a su cara a medida que se libraba de las horquillas que lo mantenían recogido. Su paso ya no era silencioso, sino como la marcha de un gigante asolando algún solitario valle.

— ¡Chaaaaaa! —gritó y lanzó el puño cerrado contra el montón de sal que había sido la rodilla izquierda de Itachi Uchiha.

El dolor se desparramó y le cubrió con una blanca y radiante mortaja. Echó atrás la cabeza y chilló, infladas las venas del cuello y de la frente.

Ella arrancó la máquina de escribir de la tabla, levantándola como si fuera una caja de cartón vacía, y la tiró sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Así que quédese ahí sentado —le dijo con los labios tirantes en una mueca de risa— y piense en quién manda aquí y en todo el daño que puedo hacerle si se porta mal o si intenta engañarme. Quédese ahí y grite si quiere porque nadie podrá escucharle. Nadie pasa por aquí, porque todos saben que Sakura Haruno está loca, están enterados de lo que hizo, aunque la declarasen inocente.

Fue hacia la puerta, se volvió otra vez y él chilló de nuevo esperando otra carga de toro como la anterior. Eso la hizo sonreír todavía más.

—Y le diré otra cosa —dijo suavemente—. Creen que me salí con la mía y tienen razón. Piense en eso, Itachi-sama, mientras estoy en la ciudad buscándole su jodido papelito.

Se fue dando un portazo con fuerza suficiente para hacer temblar la casa. Luego se escuchó el ruido de la llave.

Él se recostó temblando, aunque trataba de no hacerlo porque aumentaba su dolor. Pero las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Una y otra vez la veía volar a través de la habitación, una y otra vez la veía lanzar el puño, sobre los restos de su rodilla, con la fuerza de un borracho furioso que diera martillazos sobre una barra de roble. Se sentía desolado por aquella horrible marea blanquiazul de dolor.

—Kami…—gimió mientras la camioneta arrancaba con un golpe y un rugido—. Por favor, Dios mío, sácame de esto o mátame.

El ruido del motor se perdió carretera abajo. Dios no hizo ninguna de las cosas que le había suplicado, y él se quedó con sus lágrimas y su dolor completamente despierto y chillando furioso.

No. Dios parecía haberse ido lejos, muy lejos y no escucharle. Ni el resto de ese día…ni el del mes.

Capitulo 14: "Haruno Sakura"

El auto dejó su marcha y Shisui Uchiha se detuvo, justamente frente a la estación de gas, colindante con los límites de Amegakure. Saló del vehículo, avistando el escueto entorno.

Sendas llanuras de dispar follaje se extendían en las lejanías y el cielo anunciaba un gris tormenta nada favorecedor, a pesar de ser casi mediodía. El oficial se abotonó el grueso abrigo, ante el húmedo viento de tormenta venidera, maldiciendo internamente.

"_Demasiado tiempo…mierda"._

El prolongado viaje, había sido más postergado aun. Una semana inicialmente, luego dos…luego un mes. Y finalmente, habían sido tres meses, desde que las autoridades de Amegakure dieron por terminado el reporte redactado allá y corroborado en Konohagakure respecto a la desaparición de Itachi Uchiha.

Shisui poco pudo hacer en coalición con la judicatura de Amegakure. Una pila de papeles ya sellados, investigaciones e interrogatorios corroborados y…

El auto

Ah, claro. El abollado Datsun, convertido ahora en una pieza de chatarra, con la portezuela del lado del conductor completamente desprendida. El vivo recuerdo del vehículo, cuya estructura ahora se hallaba arremolinada en el vertedero de chatarra en los límites del condado.

Y eso tampoco había servido de mucho. Los objetos son mudos, después de todo.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. No, Shisui Uchiha iba a…

— ¿Tanque lleno? —la voz del dependiente le distrajo, haciéndole sobresaltar levemente.

— ¿Perdón?

—Que si desea el tanque lleno.

Shisui simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Un desgarbado papelillo se asomaba entre el bolsillo frontal de su chaqueta y lo sacó, aun con aquel impulso que había estado rondando en su mente durante toda la mañana.

—Disculpe —dijo dirigiéndose escuetamente al dependiente— ¿Sabe usted si la familia Nara y los Yamanaka son los únicos domicilios habitados cerca del camino rural?

La pregunta era escueta, seca pero dotada de un peculiar dejo de interés. El muchacho se llevó una mano al mentón, en tono dubitativo. Pareció esbozar una especie de gruñido inentendible y bajo y luego se dirigió al Uchiha.

—Hum, bueno…—hizo una pausa y Shisui notó esto no como una inseguridad, sino una duda emergente, casi estremecedora—…A casi tres kilómetros de la rural, pasando la plantación de los Nara esta la granja Haruno.

— ¿La habita alguien actualmente?

Nuevamente el joven hizo otra pausa.

—Sólo una mujer, de veintitantos…es la hija de Kouji y Hanako, se quedó a cargo de la propiedad cuando ellos fallecieron. No le vemos muy seguido por aquí, al menos no entre semana y cuando viene siempre llega a cargar gasolina a la abarrotera Sabaku No. —se le vio proyectar un intento de sonrisa—Nunca viene aquí, je…será porque no vendemos toda esa indumentaria de papel para escribir y esas cosas.

Y algo no embonaba. Shisui Uchiha, con casi doce años de servicio policiaco, estaba acostumbrado a toda clase de respuestas en interrogatorios, y aunque esta espontánea charla no figuraba como tal, finalmente encontró una de las piezas que tanto necesitaba; aquella falencia en la descripción de hechos. Aquel diminuto eslabón…

— ¿Papel? —dijo como si el asunto no tuviese importancia, más que nada para que el joven no se cohibiese y omitiese algún dato útil—Si la mujer esa tiene una granja, para qué necesita papel para escribir. ¿Tiene algún otro oficio o algo así?

—No lo sé, la tipeja es un demasiado rara. —El muchacho negó alzándose de hombros—Ha estado comprando material para encuadernar, papel y cinta de máquina para escribir —sonrió nuevamente, esta vez mostrando una hilera de desiguales dientes—je, creí que esas cosas ya no se usaban. Pero se que compra todo eso en el expendio de Temari-san, mi novia trabaja con ella.

Cinta para maquina. Papel…encuadernación.

Shisui ahogó un suspiro.

—Bien, tal vez vaya a visitar a Haruno-san entonces. Estoy buscando información sobre la desaparición de un escritor…Uchiha Itachi, y…

—Ah si, vi la nota en las noticias. —Interrumpió el joven—Hubo mucha gente escudriñando por los alrededores. Pobre diablo, nunca encontraron su cuerpo. ¿Usted es reportero o algo así?

—Algo así…—Shisui volvió a abotonarse la chaqueta hasta el cuello y subió de nuevo a su vehículo. Pagó la gasolina y una fracción a modo de propina—Gracias por la información…

—Suigetsu —asintió el muchacho—Suigetsu Hosuki.

Capítulo 15: Letras que iniciaron con sangre

El lenguaje del libro se había vuelto otra vez florido y exagerado. No llegaba a ser todavía una auto parodia; pero flotaba constante en esa dirección y él parecía incapaz de evitarlo. Los lapsos de continuidad habían empezado a proliferar con el sigilo de las ratas que crían en los rincones de los sótanos: por espacio de treinta páginas.

Tras un coma, que en la antigüedad habían interpretado como muerte repentina, la joven campesina Mikazuki-san había sido enterrada viva. Hubiera muerto, hubiera permanecido presa de aquella fría y húmeda prisión de cedro a no ser por el abad Hirokuso. Y era asi, como Hikaru Mikazuki…había vuelto a la vida.

Tras casi un mes de agonía…¿o eran dos?

_No importa, Itachi_, se dijo una y otra vez en aquellos días anteriores a que la "Remignton" escupiese primero las T y luego las S, esta maldita cosa está casi terminada. Lo estaba. Trabajar en ella era una tortura y terminarla iba a suponer el fin de su vida.

Sin embargo, la obra había seguido avanzando a pesar de todas las cosas horribles a las que Sakura lo había sometido, y podía bromear sobre el modo en que algo, sus agallas tal vez, se le había ido con la poca o nula esperanza. Pero aun así, era buena tela, la mejor novela de Hikaru hasta el momento. El argumento no podía ser más melodramático, pero estaba bien construido; y era, a su propia modesta manera, divertido.

Si alguna vez fuese publicado en algo más que la severamente limitada edición de Sakura Haruno (primera edición: un ejemplar), estaba seguro de que se vendería como rosquillas.

Sí, suponía que lograría terminarlo si la maldita máquina seguía tirando letras.

"_Parecía que eras tan dura,"_ Itachi lo había pensado una vez, después de uno de sus compulsivos ejercicios de levantamiento. Sus brazos delgados temblaban y tenía la frente cubierta con una delgada capa de sudor. _"Sólo que ya has vomitado una tecla y puedo ver cómo algunas otras (la T, la E, la G por ejemplo) empiezan a bailar... unas veces inclinándose hacia un lado; otras, hacia otro; en ocasiones marcando muy alto, saltando del reglón, y en algunos casos un poco más abajo de la línea". _

Había mirado a la máquina de escribir con intensidad cansada.

_Sigue, sigue y rómpete. Terminaré de todos modos. Si ella quiere buscarme una de repuesto, se lo agradeceré, pero si no lo hace, seguiré en mis libretas._

_Lo que no haré será gritar._

_No gritaré._

_Yo._

_No…._

Capítulo 16: Shisui

—¿Puedo…ayudarle en algo? —resolló la voz de ella, temblorosa…como un témpano de hielo balanceándose.

Al otro lado del umbral, se encontraba todo aquello que ella no hubiera querido ver. Era como tener la aletargada sensación de despertarse de un sueño. Un sueño que se había desecho.

—Buenas tardes, señora. Soy Uchiha Shisui, del departamento…

—Señorita —Sakura corrigió al instante. La palabra emergió de sus pálidos labios, apretados y trémulos—Señorita Sakura Haruno.

Shisui asintió con la cabeza, como mero gesto de formalidad.

—Mire, estoy haciendo una inspección obligada por el departamento de Amegakure. Hacía un par de meses de la desaparición de un escritor, de nombre Itachi Uchiha. Sólo corroboramos que…

—Oh si, lo supe. Es una pena —Sakura se adelantó a decir—.Fui la primera en enterarme, soy su admiradora numero uno.

Y apareció aquella sonrisa fingida. Aterradora, como mirar hacia un profundo pozo. Shisui estuvo a punto de proferir algo, y ella se lo impidió, de nuevo.

—Siento esto, oficial. ¿Era familiar suyo, verdad?

—Mi primo. Aun así, tenemos que corroborar que…

—Lo siento, pero es que tengo prisa. Voy de salida así que no sé si sea posible algún otro horario de visita.

Shisui negó.

—Será rápido, es sólo una inspección de rutina…

Y de nuevo la sensación de estremecimiento se apoderó de Sakura Haruno. Sin embargo…podía arreglárselas, ¿verdad?

—Sólo el piso de abajo —remitió ella—El de arriba lo he fumigado, hay una plaga de termitas y están todas las puertas tapiadas.

Él sólo espetó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo.

—0—

_No gritaré._

_Yo._

_No…._

¡No gritaré!

Estaba en la ventana, totalmente despierto ahora, completamente consciente de que el coche de la guardia del Estado que estaba en el camino de Sakura era tan real como una vez lo había sido su libertad.

_¡GRITA!, ¡MALDICIÓN, GRITA!_

Quería hacerlo, pero su hábito de dominarse era demasiado fuerte, una deformación. Ni siquiera podía abrir la boca. Quiso abrir la boca y no pudo.

Trató de levantar las manos y no lo consiguió.

Un horrible gemido pasó a través de sus labios cerrados y sus manos hacían sonidos ligeros, fortuitos, tamborileando a los lados de la "Remington", pero eso era todo cuanto podía hacer, todo el control que parecía quedarle sobre su destino. En tiempo real, no duró mucho, tal vez sólo cinco segundos, quizá no más de diez. Pero dentro de Itachi Uchiha era como si se hubiese prolongado años.

Allí, ante sus ojos, estaba la salvación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era romper la ventana y el candado que la perra le había puesto en la lengua y gritar: ¡Ayúdeme, ayúdeme, sálveme de Sakura!

Al mismo tiempo, otra voz gritaba: ¡Seré bueno, Sakura! ¡No gritaré! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Prometo no gritar!

¿Lo sabia? ¿Había sabido antes de aquello hasta qué punto lo tenía acobardado, y cuánto de su ser esencial, el hígado y las luces del espíritu, le había arrancado? Supo en todo momento que lo había aterrorizado; pero ¿se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto su realidad subjetiva, tan fuerte que la había asumido sin cuestionársela, había sido borrada?

De lo que si tenía cierta certeza era de que le ocurriría algo mucho peor que la parálisis de la lengua, así como a lo que estaba escribiendo le iba a suceder algo mucho peor que la falta de una tecla, que la fiebre, que los lapsos de continuidad e incluso que la pérdida de sus agallas. La verdad de todo era tan simple en su horror, tan espantosamente simple... Se estaba muriendo por etapas; pero morir de aquella manera no era tan malo como había temido. También se estaba desvaneciendo, y eso era lo espantoso, porque era imbécil.

¡No grites!, siguió ordenándole la voz del miedo cuando el guardia abrió la puerta de su coche y salió retocando la colocación del sombrero.

Entonces lo vio. Realmente lo vio y las facciones, tan reconocibles, fueron el peor de su tormento.

Shisui.

¡Shisui!

(sí, grita)

Grita y se habrá terminado y puede terminar

(Nunca, nunca terminará hasta que esté muerto)

Los labios se le abrieron con un sonido desgarrado. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y cerró los ojos. No tenía idea de si le iba a salir algo hasta que le salió.

— ¡SHISUI! -gritó Itachi.

Ahora sus manos temblorosas volaron como pájaros asustados agarrándose a los lados de su cabeza como para evitar que le explotasen los sesos.

— ¡Shisui! ¡Shisui! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!

—0—

Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe. El guardia miraba hacia la casa. Itachi no le pudo ver los ojos por las gafas de policía, pero la inclinación de su cabeza expresaba sorpresa moderada. Se acercó un paso y luego se detuvo.

Itachi miró la tabla. Al lado de la máquina de escribir había un cenicero de cerámica. En una época hubiese estado lleno de colillas aplastadas. Ahora no tenía nada más peligroso para la salud que una goma de borrar de máquina y algunos sujetapapeles. Lo cogió y lo lanzó contra la ventana. El vidrio saltó hacia fuera. Para él, fue el sonido más liberador que había oído en su vida. Los muros se desmoronaron, pensó mareado, y gritó:

¡Aquí, ayúdame, cuidado con la mujer, está loca!

Shisui se quedó mirándolo. La boca se le abrió. Se quitó repentinamente las gafas y avanzó hasta el borde del camino. Entonces dijo las últimas tres palabras que Itachi le oiría decir, las últimas palabras que persona alguna le oiría pronunciar. Después de ellas produciría una serie de sonidos inarticulados, pero ninguna palabra real.

—Itachi…—exclamó —Eres…tú…

La atención de Itachi había estado tan fijamente concentrada en él que no vio a Sakura hasta que era demasiado tarde. Cuando se fijó en ella, sintió el golpe de un horror supersticioso. Sakura tenía la cara torcida en un gruñido paralizado. En una mano, llevaba una cruz de madera que había marcado la tumba de la vaca (Itachi no recordaba si era la número uno o la número dos), que finalmente había dejado de mugir.

El animal había muerto de verdad y cuando la primavera ablandó la tierra, Itachi vio desde su ventana, unas veces mudo de asombro y otras desbordado por ataques de risa, cómo ella cavaba la tumba en la que tardó casi todo el día, y luego arrastraba a la vaca, que se había ablandado considerablemente, desde el establo. Lo hizo con una cadena sujeta al enganche del remolque de la camioneta, en cuyo extremo ató al bovino por en medio del cuerpo.

Ahora ella llevaba la cruz como una lanza con la punta del travesaño vertical oscurecida, de tierra, apuntando a la espalda de Shisui.

— ¡Shisui! — Itachi gritó sabiendo que era demasiado tarde.

— ¡ARGH! —dijo el muchacho, y caminó lentamente hacia el pasto con la espalda arqueada y el vientre hacia fuera.

Su cara parecía la de un hombre con ataque de piedra en los riñones. La cruz empezó a colgar hacia la tierra mientras él se acercaba a la ventana donde estaba Itachi con su cara gris de inválido enmarcada por trozos de cristal roto. Estiró las manos sobre sus hombros, lentamente. Sakura se bajó del cortacésped y se quedó paralizada, con los dedos apretados contra las puntas de sus pechos. Entonces arremetió hacia delante y sacó la cruz de la espalda del policía.

Él se volvió hacia ella intentando coger su pistola de reglamento y Sakura le metió la punta de la cruz en el abdomen. Itachi pudo ver en la camisa marrón de su uniforme el corte donde había aterrizado el primer golpe.

Sakura volvió a sacar la cruz, cuya afilada punta se había partido dejando un muñón mellado y astillado, y volvió a enterrarla entre sus omoplatos. Los primeros dos golpes tal vez no habían entrado tanto como para causar daño; pero, esta vez, el soporte de la cruz penetró unos dos centímetros en la espalda del policía arrodillado, dejándolo extendido.

— ¡Toma! —Gritó Sakura, sacándole de la espalda la cruz—. ¿Te gusta esto, maldito bastardo?

— ¡Sakura, déjalo ya! —gritó Itachi.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él. En ese instante, brillaban como monedas entre sus desalineados cabellos rosáceos. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban en una mueca alegre de un loco que, al menos por el momento, se ha librado de toda inhibición. Luego, miró otra vez a Shisui.

— ¡Toma! —gritó.

Y volvió a hundirle la cruz en la espalda, en las caderas, en un muslo y en el cuello. Lo apuñaló una docena de veces gritando, "¡Toma!", cada vez que le clavaba la estaca. Entonces, el palo vertical de la cruz se partió en dos.

—Ahí tienes —dijo en un tono casi de conversación y se alejó por donde había venido. Justo antes de pasar por delante de Itachi, tiró a un lado la cruz como si ya no le interesase.

Itachi puso las manos en las ruedas de la silla sin saber muy bien a dónde pensaba ir ni qué iba a hacer, si hacia algo, cuando ella llegase. ¿A la cocina a coger un cuchillo, tal vez? No para matarla, qué va. Para matarla, no; para defenderse de su venganza cortándose las venas. No sabía si era ésa su intención; pero con toda seguridad parecía una buenísima idea porque, si alguna vez llegaba el momento de hacer mutis por el foro, era éste. Estaba cansado de que la furia de Sakura le fuese costando cada vez más pedazos de sí mismo.

Entonces vio algo que lo dejó paralizado.

Shisui

Shisui aún estaba vivo.

Levantó la cabeza. Pudo verle los ojos. Y se dio cuenta de lo asustado y lastimado que estaba. La sangre le corría a chorros por la cara. Consiguió sostenerse con las manos y ponerse de rodillas, cayó hacia delante y volvió a levantarse dolorosamente. Empezó a arrastrarse hacia el coche. Logró llegar trabajosamente a la suave pendiente de césped entre la casa y el camino, y allí perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Por un instante se quedó con las piernas levantadas, tan indefenso como una tortuga panza arriba. Se dejó caer hacia un lado y empezó el horrible esfuerzo de volver a ponerse de rodillas. Su uniforme, pantalones y camisa, se estaban oscureciendo de sangre. Las manchas pequeñas se extendían lentamente encontrándose con otras y haciéndose grandes.

Llegó al camino.

De repente, el ruido del cortacésped se hizo más fuerte.

Shisui volvió la cabeza. El miedo llegó a su cara medio atontada y volvió a buscar el arma. La sacó, grande y negra con un tambor largo y culata de madera. Y entonces Sakura reapareció muy alta, sobre el asiento, conduciendo el cortacésped a toda marcha.

—¡DISPÁRALE! —gritó Itachi.

Pero en vez de dispararle a Sakura Haruno con su viejo y sucio revólver, se le cayó.

Estiró la mano para recogerlo. Sakura giró bruscamente y pasó por encima de ella y del antebrazo. La sangre salió con un chorro sorprendente del expulsor de césped de la máquina. Shisui gritó. Se produjo un agudo sonido metálico cuando la cuchilla revolvente de la cortadora golpeó la pistola. Entonces Sakura giró por el prado lateral y su mirada cayó un segundo sobre la de Itachi, que supo con certeza lo que esa mirada significaba. Primero su primo, después él.

El chico estaba otra vez de costado. Cuando vio que la máquina volvía para echársele encima, rodó sobre la espalda y cayó frenéticamente tratando de empujarse bajo el coche donde ella no pudiese alcanzarle.

Ni siquiera llegó cerca. Sakura apretó al máximo el acelerador del cortacésped y se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza.

Itachi pudo captar la última mirada de unos horrorizados ojos negros; vio jirones de la camisa marrón del uniforme colgando de un brazo alzado en un débil esfuerzo por protegerse, y cuando los ojos desaparecieron, Itachi volvió la cabeza.

El motor disminuyó de repente la velocidad y hubo una serie rápida de sonidos extrañamente líquidos.

Itachi gimió, con los ojos cerrados. Sólo los abrió cuando oyó la llave en la puerta de la cocina. La de su cuarto estaba abierta.

Vio a Sakura acercarse por el pasillo con sus viejas botas camperas, sus jeans, con el llavero colgando de uno de los ojales del cinturón, y su camiseta manchada de sangre.

De todos modos, ella no le dio tiempo a hablar.

—Luego me las veré con usted —dijo y cerró la puerta.

—0—

Cayó la tarde y no llegó ningún policía. Sakura no pasó todo el tiempo con Itachi esperando a que oscureciese. Quería arreglar la ventana de su habitación, le dijo, y recoger los sujetapapeles y los vidrios rotos desparramados por el césped. Cuando, al día siguiente, llegase la Policía buscando a su oveja perdida, "no queremos que vean nada fuera de lo normal. ¿No es cierto, Itachi-sama?"

_Sólo deja que miren debajo del cortacésped. Sólo deja que miren ahí y verán algo bastante fuera de lo normal._

Pero, por más que intentaba visualizarlo, su vívida imaginación no lograba producir el guión apropiado.

— ¿Se pregunta por qué le he hecho todo esto, Itachi-sama? —le planteó antes de subir a ver qué podía hacer con la ventana.

—No —le respondió apagado.

—En parte, porque quiero que conozca exactamente cuáles son sus posibilidades y qué es lo que tiene que hacer para seguir viviendo. También deseo que sepa que acabaría con todo ahora mismo sino fuera por el libro. Todavía me importa ese libro. —Sonrió, era una sonrisa radiante y astuta— Verdaderamente, es la mejor historia de Hikaru y quiero saber cómo termina todo.

—Yo también, Sakura-san.

Le miró sorprendida.

—Pero usted lo sabe, ¿no?

—Cuando empiezo un libro, siempre creo que sé cómo van a salir las cosas, pero nunca escribí uno que me saliera realmente así. Y no es para sorprenderse, si lo piensa bien.

—Sí —dijo Sakura—, ya veo.

—Ahora mismo le veo al libro dos finales posibles. Uno es muy triste. El otro, aunque no es el típico final feliz, al menos conserva cierta esperanza en el futuro.

Sakura se alarmó y se puso, de pronto, tormentosa.

—No estará pensando en volverla a matar, Itachi-sama.

Él sonrió un poco.

— ¿Qué haría si la mato, Sakura-san? ¿Matarme a mí? Eso no me asusta. Puede que no sepa lo que va a ocurrirle a Hikaru, pero sé lo que va a pasarme a mí... y usted también lo sabe. Escribiré FIN y usted lo leerá y después usted escribirá FIN. ¿No es cierto? Nuestro fin. Ése no tengo que imaginarlo. La verdad no es realmente más extraña que la ficción, digan lo que digan. La mayoría de las veces uno sabe exactamente cómo van a salir las cosas.

—Pero...

—Creo que sé cuál va a ser el final. Tengo un ochenta por ciento de seguridad. Si sale así, le gustará. Pero aun cuando salga de esa manera, ninguno de los dos conocerá los detalles reales hasta que los escriba, ¿no es cierto?

—No, supongo que no. De todos modos, está casi acabado, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Itachi—, casi acabado. Una voz lejana y cercana a la vez, había llegado a él. Tal vez, sólo tal vez…era su exiguo sentido de supervivencia.

_Tenías una idea. ¿Cuál era?_

Entonces le vino. Le vino de inmediato, como llegan todas las buenas ideas, suave, redonda y completamente persuasiva en su siniestra perfección.

_Quémalo. Ojo por ojo… ¿no?_

Volvió, pero era borroso y débil. El dolor de sus riñones era peor. ¿Qué había dicho ella esa vez que incineró a "Shinobi"? Todo lo que hice fue... convencerle de que dejase el libro malo que había escrito y de que escribiese lo mejor que ha escrito en su vida.

Era posible que, en eso, hubiera una extraña verdad. Tal vez había sobrevalorado excesivamente lo bueno que era "Shinobi".

_¿Cómo te sentirías si te hiciese quemar "El retorno de Hikaru"?_, le susurró la voz interior, y saltó un poco. También se dio cuenta de que ésa no era la verdadera cuestión. El problema sería cómo se sentiría Sakura.

Sólo quémalo…

Y una sonrisa en su cara pálida y desvanecida apareció.

Capítulo 17: "Casa de Fuego y Cenizas"

En el cenicero había un estuchito de cerillos; pero sólo contenía uno, era todo lo que ella le había concedido. Con uno, sin embargo, debería bastarle.

Itachi podía oírla trajinando en el piso de arriba. Eso era bueno. Tendría tiempo suficiente para hacer sus pequeños preparativos, y le serviría de advertencia si decidía bajar antes de que él estuviese listo para encargarse de ella.

_Aquí viene el truco de verdad, Sakura-san. A ver si puedo realizarlo. A ver si puedo._

Se inclinó haciendo caso omiso al dolor de sus piernas y empezó a sacar el fragmento suelto de la tabla. La llamó cinco minutos después y oyó sus pasos en la escalera. Esperaba sentirse aterrorizado cuando las cosas llegasen a ese punto, y comprobó con alivio que se hallaba bastante tranquilo. La habitación estaba llena del olor del fluido de encender carbón, el mismo que ella había usado para quemar su manuscrito…y olvidado descuidadamente contra el marco de la puerta, en uno de sus tantos "episodios psicóticos". La tabla, extendida a través de los brazos de la silla, goteaba constantemente.

—Itachi-sama, ¿ha terminado de verdad? —gritó por el pasillo.

Itachi miró la pila de papel, empapada de fluido inflamable, que estaba en la tabla al lado de la odiosa "Remington".

—Bueno —le contestó—, hice todo lo que pude.

—Estupendo, estupendo. ¡Ay, casi no puedo creerlo! Después de todo este tiempo. Espere un momento. Traeré el champaña.

La oyó atravesar el linóleo de la cocina, anticipando cada crujido un instante antes de que se produjese. Itachi no se había fumado el cigarrillo, por supuesto, aún estaba en el alféizar. Era la cerilla lo que él quería. Esa única cerilla.

Tomó el cartucho del cenicero. Sacó la única que había. Ahora ella iba por el pasillo. Rascó la cerilla. No se encendió.

Calma, calma, todo se consigue con calma.

La rascó de nuevo. Nada.

Calma..., calma...

La rascó por tercera vez contra la tira oscura del dorso del librito, y una débil llama amarilla floreció en el extremo del palito de cartón.

—Sólo espero que este...

Sakura se detuvo, la palabra siguiente se le volvió hacia dentro, empujada por el aire que acababa de inspirar. Itachi estaba sentado tras una barricada de papel y la máquina de escribir. Su mano derecha tenía la pila de hojas; la portada se leía claramente:

_EL RETORNO DE HIKARU_

_Por Itachi Uchiha_

La mano hinchada de Itachi planeó sobre la empapada pila de papel con una cerilla encendida entre el pulgar y el índice. Sakura estaba paralizada en la puerta con una botella de champaña envuelta en una servilleta. Tenía la boca abierta. La cerró de golpe.

—¿Itachi-sama? —dijo con cautela—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Ya lo he terminado, Sakura-san —dijo—, y es bueno. Usted tenía razón. Es el mejor de los libros de Hikaru y tal vez lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida. Ahora voy a hacer un pequeño truco con él. Es un buen truco. Lo aprendí de usted.

— ¡Itachi, no! —gritó.

Su voz estaba llena de agonía y de reconocimiento. Sus manos volaron hacia delante dejaron caer la botella de champaña, que se estrelló contra el suelo y explotó como un torpedo. Cúmulos de espuma volaron por todas partes.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡POR FAVOR, No!

— ¡Lástima! No podrá leerlo nunca —dijo Itachi, y le sonrió, con su primera sonrisa real en muchos meses, radiante y auténtica—. Al margen de la falsa modestia, tengo que decirle que era mejor que bueno. Era fabuloso, Sakura-san.

La cerilla le estaba quemando las yemas de los dedos. La dejó caer. Por un momento terrible pensó que se había apagado. Pero entonces un fuego azul pálido corrió por la página del título con un sonido audible: ¡fump! Se extendió por los lados, lamió el fluido que se había estancado en los bordes de la pila de papel y estalló en amarillo.

— ¡OH, Dios, NO! —Gritó Sakura—. ¡HIKARU NO! ¡HIKARU NO! ¡ELLA NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DIOS MÍO, ITACHI, QUÉ ESTA HACIEEEEENDO!

Se tambaleó hacia delante con los brazos extendidos. Ahora la pila de papel no sólo se estaba quemando, sino que levantaba llamas. El lado gris de la "Remington" comenzó a ponerse negro. El fluido se había encharcado bajo la máquina y ahora lenguas de fuego azul pálido saltaban entre las teclas. Itachi notó que la cara se le asaba y vio cómo se le estiraba la piel.

— ¡HIKARU NO! —Aulló Sakura—. ¡NO PUEDE QUEMAR A HIKARU, JODIDO CANALLA, NO PUEDE QUEMAR A HIKARU!

Y entonces hizo exactamente lo que él estaba casi seguro de que iba a hacer. Cogió la pila ardiendo y giró con ella, tal vez para irse al cuarto de baño y lanzarla en la bañera.

Cuando dio la vuelta, Itachi agarró la "Remington" sin pensar en las ampollas que su lado candente estaba imprimiendo en su hinchada mano derecha. La levantó sobre su cabeza. Pequeñas gotas de fuego caían de su interior. No le concedió más atención de la que concedía a la llamarada de dolor que sintió en su espalda al torcerse algo con el movimiento. Su cara estaba descompuesta en una mueca demente de esfuerzo y concentración. Estiró los brazos y los bajó dejando que la máquina cayera de sus manos. Golpeó a Sakura en el centro de su ménuda espalda.

—¡UGHH!

No fue un grito, sino un gruñido de sorpresa. Sakura cayó hacia delante en el suelo, sobre la pila de papel ardiendo.

Pequeñas llamas azuladas como lamparillas de alcohol punteaban la superficie de la tabla que le servía de escritorio. Itachi la tiró a un lado jadeando, sintiendo cada inspiración como hierro derretido en la garganta.

Sakura se retorcía gimiendo. Una llama le subió por debajo del brazo derecho. Gritó. Itachi podía oler la piel que se freía. Ella rodó hacia un lado tratando de ponerse de rodillas. Casi todo el papel estaba ahora en el suelo, todavía ardiendo, o bien apagándose en los charcos de champaña, pero Sakura sujetaba algunos que aún ardían. También ardía su cabello. Vio puntas de cristal verde en los antebrazos. Un trozo más grande salía de su mejilla derecha como una cuchilla.

— ¡Te voy a matar, jodido embustero! —le dijo yendo hacia él, tambaleándose. Anduvo tres pasos sobre sus rodillas y cayó encima de la máquina de escribir. Entonces Itachi cayó sobre ella, y aun a través de su cuerpo sentía los duros ángulos de la máquina de escribir que tenía debajo. La mujer gritó como un gato, se retorció como un gato y trató de escurrírsele como un gato.

Las llamas se estaban apagando a su alrededor; pero Itachi aún sentía un calor salvaje saliendo del montículo que se retorcía y tiraba debajo de él, y supuso que al menos parte del jersey y del sujetador debían habérsele achicharrado a Sakura en el cuerpo. No sintió compasión alguna. Sakura había caído en la pila de papel ardiendo, y éste se avivó. Los charcos de champaña habían apagado casi todas las páginas sueltas, pero quedaban dos o tres que se hallaban contra la pared, a la izquierda de la puerta, y que ardían brillantes, prendiendo en algunos puntos del empapelado, pero sin que el fuego se levantase con mucho entusiasmo.

Itachi se arrastró hasta la cama empujándose con los codos y cogió la colcha. Entonces se deslizó hasta la pared apartando con los bordes de las manos los trozos de la botella. Se había torcido la espalda. Se había quemado gravemente la mano derecha. Le dolía la cabeza. El estómago le daba vueltas con el olor dulce y nauseabundo de la carne quemada.

Pero era libre. La diosa de melena rosada estaba muerta y él era libre.

Puso debajo de su cuerpo la rodilla derecha. Se estiró torpemente con la colcha que estaba húmeda de champaña y cruzada por negras rayas de ceniza y empezó a golpear las llamas. Cuando dejó caer la colcha amontonada sobre la tabla había un agujero calvo y humeante en medio de la pared, pero el papel estaba apagado. El final de la página del calendario se había rizado hacia arriba, y nada más.

Empezó a arrastrarse hasta la silla de ruedas.

—0—

Se volvió con el corazón golpeando en su pecho y los sesos estrujándose entre sus piernas. Sakura estaba allí de verdad con el hacha levantada, pero sólo durante un segundo. Se diluyó en las sombras. Se arrastró dentro de la sala y entonces fue cuando oyó el sonido de un motor que se acercaba. Un débil barrido de luces iluminó la ventana. Oyó chirriar las ruedas sobre la tierra y comprendió que habían visto la cadena atravesando el camino.

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró.

—¡Mierda! ¡Kotetsu! ¡Mira esto!

Itachi se arrastró más aprisa, atisbó el exterior y vio una silueta que se aproximaba a la casa. El sombrero de la silueta tenía una forma inconfundible. Había llegado un guardia del Estado.

Se agarró al marco de la puerta, en aquel exterior que él nunca había visto. No más allá de la habitación. Golpeó una mesita apostada en el pasillo, tirando algunas de las figuritas sobre ésta. Algunas cayeron al suelo y se rompieron. Cogió una con la mano y eso, al menos, le salió como en un libro, con la precisión que describían las novelas, precisamente porque en la vida no sucedía casi nunca.

Un diminuto gato sentado en un bloque marrón.

AHORA MI HISTORIA YA HA SIDO CONTADA, decía la leyenda en el pedestal, e Itachi pensó:

_Sí, gracias a Dios._

_EPILOGO_

Nueve meses después de que los oficiales Izumo y Kotetsu lo sacaran de casa de Sakura Haruno en una camilla, Itachi Uchiha dividía su tiempo entre el Hospital General de Konohagakure y un nuevo apartamento en la parte este de la zona este. Habían vuelto a romperle las piernas. Aún tenía la izquierda escayolada de la rodilla para abajo. Cojearía por el resto de su vida, según le habían dicho los médicos, pero caminaría, y con el tiempo lograda hacerlo sin dolor.

Bebía mucho y no escribía nada. Tenía pesadillas.

Una tarde de mayo, cuando salió del ascensor en el noveno piso, no estaba pensando en Sakura, quien actualmente debería estarse pudriendo en su tumba, en el apartado familiar Haruno, sino en el voluminoso paquete que llevaba torpemente bajo el brazo. Contenía dos juegos de impresiones de "El retorno de Hikaru". Sus editores querían lanzar el libro a toda prisa y, considerando los titulares que habían aparecido en la Prensa de todo el mundo generado por las extrañas circunstancias en que la novela había sido escrita, no era para sorprenderse. Akatsuki había ordenado una primera edición sin precedentes de un millón de ejemplares.

—Y eso es sólo el principio —le había dicho ese día Kisame Hoshigaki, su editor, durante el almuerzo del que ahora regresaba Itachi con sus impresiones—. Este libro va a superar las ventas de cualquier otro en el mundo, amigo mío. Tendríamos que estar todos de rodillas dando gracias a Dios por el hecho de que la historia que hay dentro de ese libro sea casi tan buena como la que se halla detrás.

Itachi no sabía si eso era cierto, y ya no le importaba. Sólo quería alejarse de todo aquello y encontrar su próxima obra... Pero a medida que los días de sequía se convertían en semanas y éstas en meses, había empezado a preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a escribir otra novela.

Kisame le estaba suplicando que hiciese una crónica real de sus experiencias, que, según él, superaría hasta las ventas de "El Retorno de Hikaru". Cuando Itachi le preguntó, por pura curiosidad, a cuánto creía que ascenderían los derechos por la edición de bolsillo de un libro así, Kisame encendió un "Camel" y respondió:

—Creo que podíamos establecer un precio de salida de diez millones de ryo y luego organizar una subasta infernal.

No movió ni un párpado cuando lo dijo. Después de un momento, Itachi comprendió que lo decía en serio o que, al menos, creía decirlo en serio.

Pero no había manera de que pudiera escribir un libro así. Todavía no, y probablemente nunca. Su trabajo era crear novelas. Podía escribir la crónica que Kisame quería; pero, si lo hacía, sabía que nunca volvería a producir una novela. Y lo gracioso era que sería una novela, estuvo a punto de decirle a Kisame..., pero se aguantó en el último momento. Porque lo más divertido era que a éste no le importaría.

Su apartamento era el 9-E, el más alejado del ascensor, y hoy el pasillo parecía tener setenta kilómetros. Avanzó cojeando, con un bastón en forma de T en cada mano. Clac.., clac.., clac... Dios, cómo odiaba ese sonido.

Las piernas le dolían muchísimo y necesitaba el "Novril". Algunas veces pensaba que valdría la pena estar allí con Sakura sólo para conseguir la droga. Los médicos se la habían ido quitando. El sustituto era el alcohol y, cuando llegase al apartamento, se iba a tomar un poco de sake barato.

Media hora después estaba sentado frente a la pantalla en blanco, pensando que debía ser un auténtico masoquista. Se había tomado la aspirina en lugar de la copa; pero eso no alteraba lo que iba a pasar ahora. Permanecería allí sentado durante quince minutos, o tal vez media hora, mirando sólo la pantalla que brillaba en la oscuridad; luego, apagaría la máquina y se iría en busca de aquella copa.

No lo hizo. Un pitido le sobresaltó; un sonido proveniente de la cuenta de correo-mensajero.

Eso era un pasatiempo para ociosos, solía decir, y sin embargo, apenas encendía el ordenador y por automático conectaba su cuenta al a red.

Si, mero ocio.

El mismo sonido se repitió y él simplemente miró con aire distraído hacia la diminuta ventana.

_Shizuka K._

No conocía el nombre, o el seudónimo. Por reflejo, Itachi abrió el cuadro de diálogo.

_Shizuka K. dice:_ _Ho…hola! ¿Uchiha-san?_

Él no contestó. Sus dedos se paseaban inseguros en el teclado pero no escribió nada.

_Shizuka K. dice:_ _¿Uchiha-san?¿Itachi Uchiha?_

Tecleó, sólo por reflejo y harto de dos "zumbidos" por parte de la desconocida.

_U. I. dice:__ Si._

La respuesta fue casi al unísono y de nuevo, aquel helado dedo le recorrió la espina.

_Shizuka K. dice:_ _Soy Shizuka Kuonji…¡y soy su admiradora número uno!_

Se detuvo con el corazón latiéndole de pronto a toda marcha. Oyendo una alejada voz, perdida entre el tiempo y la distancia. Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

_Iiitachi-saama….¡jodido bastardo!_

Itachi volvió a inclinarse sobre el teclado y, al instante, bajó la cubierta de la laptop. Desconectó el cable de ésta, y dejó caer la espalda contra el mullido respaldo de la silla. Cerró los ojos, los abrió, vio la misma nada, sin notar que, mientras jadeaba, estaba llorando.

FIN

_Notas de la autora:__ Pues Kusubana, Kaio y Kristina tienen razón…"Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada y escribe un fic". Agradezco por la inspiración del carácter de Sakura a quien solo mis amigos saben, porque no fue fácil hacerla más bipolar y violenta de lo que ya era. Muchos de los diálogos de este capítulo salieron de bastas conversaciones de MSN, quienes sepan porque, es bueno y así no lo aclararé. _

_Este fanfiction fueron ideas, las ideas en tu mente forman la realidad, entonces la realidad es solo otra idea, pero... ¿Es tuya o de alguien mas?_


End file.
